Ally Spark
by Katie Gibbs
Summary: What if I told you the All Spark had a soul? What if I told you it was my new mother after my parents died? Would you believe me? I bearly understand it myself. This is a story about how the greatest moment of my life, and the worst war ever start...
1. Chapter 1

_Quick notes really quick before you read!_

**"All Spark speaking"**

_"Robot speaking in the old language"_

_'Thoughts by humans'_

**'_thoughts by All Spark'_**

"inner com. thingy!' (Cant think of the name for it! XD

Keep these in mind so you don't get lost! Hope you review cause you like it! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1

~*~Transformers the movie 2007~*~

Ally the new All Spark sparkling

A child of 6 years old cries as a woman drags her across a lab, running away from a threat that was coming for them. "Mommy! Wait! I can't keep up!"

"Ally! Run away! Hide! Don't look back!" The woman hid her child in a closet, after kissing her forehead. She closed the door and turned to face a man with a gun, "I thought you were our friend!"

"You don't know what power your playing with! That cube is money waiting to happen!"

"Your mad! That is not ours to tamper with! Sector Seven wants us to study it not sell it off like a toy!" The woman screamed at the man.

"You all are fools!" A gunshot rang through the room like thunder to the young girl and it frightened her to her core. "Clara! Ally!"

Another man's voice rang through the room, "Daddy!" Ally shouted. Her father was looking for his daughter only to catch his wife lying on the floor. "CLARA!"

"DADDY BEHIND YOU!" Ally screamed. Her father was soon falling next to Clara as another thunder crack rang through the room. Ally cried harder as her father thudded against the floor. "Ally, where are you? Come play with uncle Felix!" A click caught her attention. _'He doesn't want to play…'_

"If you won't come out, I guess I'll have to find you!" The voice was ice cold and it frightened her. He toke a step closer to the closet she was hiding in. She backed up to the back of the closet, her back suddenly collided with the wall behind her, she cried harder as Felix, a scientist that worked with her parents, came closer… A gun in hand, and her fate in his hands…

**"Leave the sparkling be!" **A voice boomed through out the room. Light shot through the room striking Felix as he touched the door. Ally slid to the floor of the closet and wept, she was alone, and she didn't know what to do.

"Mommy? Is that you?" She whispered.

Silence…

"**No… Dear sparkling, I'm not your… 'Mother', but you don't have to fear me… I would never harm you, I promise you that…" **The voice to Ally was loud, old, and tired sounding. She shoke to the thought of who was standing outside, waiting to take her away from this nightmare.

Despite the pain, and acking of losing her parents, she stood and opened the door. No one was there…

"He-Hello? I-Is anyone there?" She whispered.

"**I am young sparkling… Don't fear me, I want to keep you safe." **The voice caused her to jump.

She looked around. No one, or nothing was there. **"Come to me young sparkling."**

The voice sounded warm, and comforting to Ally. She toke an uneasy step toward the voice, she ignored Felix's body to her left, but when she passed her parents… It was hard not to stare…

**"Come, I won't harm you." **The voice pulled her from the trance, she ran passed them with her hazel eyes stinging with tears. She followed her instincts, or what seemed to be her 'Instincts', when she found two different hall ways, a pull to her stomach made her choose which way to go. Ally, being only 5 years old, followed unknowingly to the voice that possibly saved her life. Finally the pulls to her stomach stopped at a doorway, it was locked. _'I must be in the wrong place…'_ she thought sadly.

The door suddenly sparkled blue light and opened on it's own.

On the other side of the door caused Ally to freeze in place, not of fear… But surprise, awe, and wonder.

In the middle of that very room… Was a giant metal cube… Markings made it look inhuman, something not of this world…

Ally shifted her weight onto her left foot, looking in the room for anyone that she knew. Again, she was utterly alone in the lab. _'Why… Why am I all alone?'_ She thought as tears raced down her face, she suddenly saw a bright light flash. She looked up, the cube was shining a beautiful light blue hue, and it made the sparks dance around itself it seemed. Ally's fears and thoughts where shoved aside, her feet brought her closer to the giant cube, "Wh-Who are you?"

"**I am, young sparkling, All Spark." **The cube seemed to say simply as if it was obvious. Ally, not knowing anything about what it said to her, cocked her head to the side, confused.

"All…Spark…" She said slowly.

* * *

"All Spark, why did you save me?"

**"Your parents always kept me safe, even when others wanted my power for money, they knew that somehow I was alive, that I was a being with a soul… I only thought it would be best if I repaid them by saving you and now that they are… Offlined… I thought it would be better if you had a new guardian to watch over you… If you wish, while they rest in the Matrix, you would be my sparkling…" **

Ally's eyes teared up more, her parents were dead she knew that, but what the All Spark said didn't make any sense at all. Was it asking her to be her new parent?

She looked up to it with a heavy heart, "I… I miss my mommy, and my daddy…"

The All Spark listened to her small whisper, it barely caught what she said, for it was so soft, it could have been nothing more than a squeak in the wind. The All Spark suddenly caught a glimpse of the tears steadily running down her face again. This worried the All Spark, for it had never seen a small fleshy youngling cry, it thought the youngling was leaking. A string of light touched her cheek, but it didn't burn or hurt her in any form or fashion, it slowly wiped the tear away. Ally looked at the light, to her it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"**If I said something to upset you sparkling, I apologize for it. Please don't leak like that," **Ally sniffled, she was suddenly cold, and she shivered then hugged herself.

"**Come young sparkling," **Two large strings of light wrapped around her small frame, and then suddenly lifted her off the ground.

"I'm scared…" She shook.

**"Shhh, it's alright young spark… Everything will be all right, I promise… Just don't leak…"** The All Spark spoke as if it was talking to a newborn child. Ally sank into the embrace. She was warm… It felt safe to her, and she felt her mother at her side again. She suddenly muttered a word that warmed the All Sparks core, "Mommy…"

**"What is you designation?"**

Ally looked at the All Spark, "What's a design… desin…" she couldn't say the word back to the All Spark.

The All Spark gave a strange huff, but it sounded like a chuckle. **"A designation, is a name, in human terms. I know your creator's names, Clara and Maxwell Harp. They spoke of you often, but I never found your name in the conversations."**

With that said, it warmed Ally's heart to know her parents talked about her while they were at work. "My name is Ally, it's short for Alicia. Ally Harp…" She swung her feet as if she was in a swing.

The All Spark thought about her name, and then decided that it should be changed a little.

**"You should rest Ally-Spark, I will warm you for the night. Rest, no one with hurt you while I watch over you."**

Ally started nodding off, she suddenly felt warm metal touch her cheek. The All Spark had brought her close to itself, to keep her warm, the radiation from the All Spark never harmed her, it healed her tried body and repaired any harm done to her body from any time before. Ally leaned into its frame and fell asleep.

**'_So young, and so small… How could something so innocent be punished like this? She is only a youngling, she can barely keep her core temperature up on her own, and it has dropped 20% of it normal capacity!'_** The All Spark felt the need to protect the child, the closer the All Spark brought Ally to itself, the more it felt the emptiness it's felt for so long vanish.

**'_Out of all the living beings on this planet, fate chooses this fleshling for me to protect from harm and cruel human's hands. If that is so, then I will fight to protect the child with all my being. I will never let what had happen this cycle happen to her again… That fleshling was evil, and he has paid the price for harming such a wonderful family…'_**

The All Spark felt Ally touch its body, a shiver shoke throughout its frame. It was the shiver of love, it wanted to love Ally as if she was it's own sparkling.

Through out that night, All Spark and Ally made a connection, and bonding if you will, something that happened within a second of both their lives. They became, what would be a family, something the All Spark knows very little about. Well, about human families…

Slowly it searched on what humans called 'internet', on a computer it hacked into, and looked at articles, pictures, anything about raising a child from another family. It found so many different things that it was unsure what to read, which action to take, or what to say to the child. Finally it gave up as soon as the clock struck 6:00. For that was when the human scientist came to do the morning checks, then it rolled to the tests, and finally moving on to the results that all end in the famous word _FAIL._

But today things were different, they discovered Ally's parents dead, and Felix was dead with a gun in his hand, they all guessed what happened, but to be sure they ran checks throughout the hidden labs, any thing that could be stolen was still in place, and papers, reports, and notes were still in place… But they all noticed one thing, Clara was suppose to pick up Ally from school the day before, then she would return to pick up her husband, if they were dead… Where in the world was Ally?

The last place they would expect was in the embrace of the cube… When they found her being held by strange blue light, they pushed the 'Emergency Button', signaling something had gone astray. Out of instinct, the All Spark scanned the area for a place to hid Ally-Spark from harm. Gently, the All Spark laid Ally on the ground then gently stroked a strand of hair away from her face.

"Get that kid out of there! Do it fast!" A voice called out catching the All Sparks attention.

* * *

Ally was awakened from her dreams as the sound of yelling surrounded her. _'What's going on? Where's All Spark?'_ She thought franticly.

Arms suddenly circled around her and pulled her away from the All Spark. "ALL SPARK!"

Ally's scream echoed through the All Spark body, they scared her. **"Ally-Spark, it's alright! They won't harm you!" **Of course, Ally was the only one who could hear it, other humans only heard metallic moaning and saw blue sparks erupt from its frame. Ally only wanted her new mother, she didn't care it the world was blown up to a million pieces! Just as long as she was with All Spark, she would feel like she belong in the world, yet… With that feeling she briefly questioned WHY she needed to be near the All Spark. She soon was dragged away to another room away from her new mother, and then finally she was with another man sitting at a small table with food placed in front of her.

"Hello Ally," He said finally. She only looked at him with cautious eyes. "I know your scared sweetheart, I was hoping you could answer a few simple questions for me… Are you okay with that?"

Ally continued to look at him, she noticed he wore a suit that looked like it was super fancy, like he was rich or had a very important job. He was half bald on his crown, and he had a mustache… She saw a badge on the table in front of her, 'Sector Seven Clearance' she couldn't make out the name of this man, but she could tell it was one of the people her parents worked for… 'Mommy All Spark…'

She started to sniffle, the man that sat across from her handed her a tissue. "If you feel uncomfortable with something just say so sweetheart, I'll do my best to make you feel safe. I promise, nothings going to harm you here, no one will harm you."

"I want to be with All Spark!" she shouted suddenly. This surprised the man, to him All Spark was not in his knowledge. "I'm sorry Ally, but there is no one called 'All Spark' here…"

"Liar! All Spark where are you?" She shouted.

The All Spark felt its core shake… Ally-Spark was calling it. A surge of power erupted through the wires around the lab, people started to panic, they rushed through trying to figure out what was going on. The man with Ally heard the commotion. "Ally!" He tried to grab her as she ran through the door. She soon saw All Spark sparkling again, only this time it frightened her… All Spark was angered…

Ally wasn't paying attention around her, as a computer was soon shocked with the strange radiation, and light. As it transformed Ally was grabbed by one of the workers trying to get her away from the cube. Knowing the All Spark would never harm her, she fought to stay in place. The computer warred and clicked, finally it was standing up behind them. _"Ally-Spark." _It said in a language the humans didn't understand.

Ally looked toward it with wonder in her eyes. The man who held her arm was terrified of what was right behind him, he pulled Ally closer to him to protect her.

"_Release the sparkling." _It commanded in the language the man was not familiar with.

_"Release the sparkling… Final warning…"_ Said the computer, Ally looked toward the robot as he walked up to them, without knowing she understood him. The man trembled as the computer-bot lifted him off the ground and threw him across the room. "That wasn't very nice!" Ally said placing her hand on her hips. The robot tilted it's head, _"I'm sorry young spark, but he was harming you."_ "Just don't do it again! You could have hurt him bad!" She said in a 6-year-old way. The computer-bot gave a wheeze like sigh, _'So hard to please the femmes…'_

"All Spark! What do we do now?" Ally asked it with fear in her voice, the way it sounded hurt All Spark's core. **"Ally-Spark, please don't leak. Everything will be-" **An Alarm went off scaring Ally, she raced to the All Spark and hugged it the best she could. She screeched as men started to run all over the place. _"All spark, we must hide Ally-Spark from these…Fleshy things, they will harm her…"_

"All Spark! What's gonna happen?" She asked frightened.

The All Spark thought as quickly as it could, which was .12 seconds, on what do to keep Ally-Spark safe. The only thing that bugged it about its only decision…

Ally-Spark had to be teleported to another state far off to the west… Away from the All Spark…

**"Ally-Spark…"**

"Yes?"

**"Ally-Spark, I want you to listen well. I have to teleport you away from here… you and your new guardian…" **Ally blinked once.

"No…No! You have to come with us! No! I just lost my mommy and daddy! I don't want to lose you too!" She screamed to the All Spark. It was so heart breaking, the All Spark didn't know how to take the unknown pain in its core.

**"Ally-Spark, listen well, you must never fear whatever you face. You must never cry and show your enemy that you are weak; I need you to be brave here. You'll encounter many hardships; I must do this for you… I love you, and I don't know why… You belong to another creator and not I. I will never forget you, and you must never forget me… For we will meet again… Your guardian will protect you as you are away from me… And I promise, until you return I will sleep and wait for you…"**

As All Spark spoke, Ally was moaning, crying, and saying, "No, No!" She hated this idea more than anything in the world and space.

"Emergency all hands to lab! All hands to lab!" An announcement sounded.

Ally shuttered and continued to cry. "Please! All Spark! I'll miss you!"

**"Ally-Spark! You must believe we'll meet again! I promise, I'll never forget you… Promise me the same!"**

Shouts from afar, "Find the girl!"

"Things are crazy around here, first Clara and Maxwell are dead and now a kid is running around with a robot what next?"

Ally looked up to the All Spark, knowing this was to the first and last good bye for a good, long, while… "I promise, I'll never ever, ever forget you!"

With those words, Ally ran to her new guardian and took his hand; she waved good-bye and closed her eyes tight. **_'May you live a wonderful and more peaceful life. Though I will never forget you, I must rest after this… But to protect you… I give you a gift…' _**A voice said in Ally's head, _'A gift?'_

**'_My power… only for you and you alone, when you are strong enough use it to protect those you love and care for as I have with you, remember young spark… Love on this planet has shown me many things… The truth of family, the love of a young child, and the love to be part of a family.'_**

Ally blinked and a bright light surrounded her, she felt the world tingle, and twist around her. In under a second, the girl and the computer-bot, were nowhere in sight… The All Spark suddenly fell into a deep sleep… Never to be awaken again, until the return of Ally.

This is how it began with Ally and All Spark… But how will it end? That is up to fate… Ally's fate as well, her future is now part of a bigger plan…

Only the power of the All Spark can protect her now…

* * *

**Hey guys, this is Katie Gibbs, okay you know how I promised I would start the 'TMNT and NCIS' story again? Well, I have to start chapter 2 over again, my chip is gone that held all my stories, I promise this time! I will get it up and that new story 'Transformers and Wings' Well, that was on the chip too, so sorry for the folks who were looking forward to it. Just give me time and I promise I'll make every thing all right soon. I still need people to take that poll on my page… BECAUSE NO ONE HAS POSTED YET! Anyway, sorry for the set backs and such. Hold strong folks!**


	2. Ally and Sam get the 'new' car

Chapter 2

8 years later after Ally meets All Spark

Ally and Sam get the new 'car'

8 years has passed me by… I'm now 14 years old…

My name is Alicia Diana Harp… It was… Now it's Alicia Diana Witwicky… 8 years since All Spark had found me this home, and since I named my guardian… Cyborg never understood why I would name a robot that is the size of a human male 'Cyborg' but he got over it. Now, I live with my new family Ron, Judy, and Sam Witwicky, life hasn't been the same ever sense that day after my parents died right in front of me… I swore my new family would never suffer the way I had, nor will they ever know what horrors I faced that night… At least Sam won't know… Judy and Ron were told after the first night of nightmares I had about my parents, Cyborg is like the only brother I had before I meet Sam.

Judy swore never to tell a soul, same with Ron; they also swore never to tell Sam… Anyway, now I'm sitting in a tree house with my robo-brother and we are studying for my history exam today… Did I ever mention he his an awesome tutor? Well, he is!

Any way my brother and my new parents will never know about him. It's to keep him safe, and he knows it too. I listened to Cyborg as he recites a saying from my history book… Something about what Abraham Lincoln said… I didn't listen… Something in my stomach turned, and pulled at it, everything was changing and I couldn't stop the pains… And not just the grown up pains… The pains of emptiness…

Suddenly I feel a balled piece of paper hit my cheek. "HEY!"

"You, little miss, need to catch up on your study! Your civics score has dropped 11%! What your score was and now is, will not be accepted!"

I flinched, yeah… I didn't study last week…

I grabbed my civics book and read about a chapter until my brother called for me, and I'm not talking about Cyborg…

"Al! Dads coming this way! Lets go or we'll be late!" My brother Sam, I love him to death, but with him being the older sibling… It's just no fun. But then again, I do have my moments of toying with him.

"I gotta go Cy, I'll see you after we get out of school or when ever we gets Sam's car." I say packing my stuff into my book bag. I throw my stuff out the window of out tree house and look toward my brother-by-wire. "Remember you have a test in language, math, and civics today! Remember the math homework is due, and so is your report for last hour." He said reading off a list in his head.

Rolling my eyes I blow him a kiss as I jump out the window, 'Tuck and roll!' I hit the ground and roll to my feet. I look up to the window just as Cyborg catches the imaginary flying kiss and he places it on his spark chamber, in other words his heart. For us this will always mean, 'I love you too.' Nothing more. He snickered a click and vanished into the tree house. Oh, you must be wondering what I mean by getting Sam's car! How silly of me! You see, dad promised Sam a while back that if he got 2,000 dollars, and about 4 or 5 A's he would get him a car.

Knowing dad he'll mostly likely find Sam an engine with wheels, but I didn't have the heart to tell Sam the truth about it. But somehow deep down he knows dad is up to something, oh well.

Well, lets just get one thing straight about me and Sam, Sam and I; we are the youngest in the family, and well, still in school… Yeah it's in our family history that everyone in school looks down at us, even the people we have a crush on. Sam is hated by the whole football team, and the only girl he liked doesn't even know he goes the to same school she does.

Me? I'm the only girl I know that hangs out with guys, but I'm not a whore! They're my bestest friends in the school! Girls are too… snooty? I mean really, why should I care if I have a broken nail, or even a bit of dirt on my shoe?

Max, Gen, and Pipe are my only friends, we are known as out casts. You know kids that don't belong. Well, why should we care, as long as we have another? Cyborg worries, that they will hurt me one day, but I reassure him every now and again. Sam is the same way, but what the hay? I ran to the car, as Sam was about to call shotgun. "Hi Samantha!" I jumped his back. He started yelling and thrashing to get me off him. Dad found us and laughed heart fully at us. Once the clock struck 7:40 we really had to hit the road. I was the first to be dropped off at school. Waving bye to the boys, I was soon greeted by the other boys.

* * *

"YO! Ally, where've you been we had a library date due in about 5 minutes if you don't mind." Max huffed. He was your regular Gibbs from NCIS, but younger and he can smile on regular basis.

"What are you talking about? Ally, are you cheating on me with Maxy?" Gen was the brains of the operation, you know the one who blows stuff up in science class every Friday. Only he can be nice to lady partner and NOT blow up homework. He's also a jokester.

"You guys hush up! Ally just got here, give her a break." Now Pipe, he is a true gentle man, he is the type that would seem rich, but honestly he's just really good looking. Max elbowed Gen as I raced up to meet them. "Sup guys, and no I'm not cheating on any of you guys… At least not yet." I say with a sly smile. They start arguing about which one it will be, and that's when the bell rang for first period!

"Catch you boys later! Max move it! We're late!" I grab his arm. Max had pure black hair; it matched his jet white skin and his pure grassy green eyes. He was always the one to wear a gray shirt, and jeans with a pair of black converse.

Max and I were able to sneak by the hall monitors, but the tricky part was sneaking past Vicky the 8th grade bitch, pardon the language. She and her gang get even the good kids in trouble if they even step out of line… Her line I should say…

Every boy is under their spell, all except the boys in my group.

* * *

~*~Final Hour of School~*~

I'm now sitting in language class with Gen, and Pipe to my left and right, Max was sitting behind me with his guard up. They were my non-related brothers, and boy did they live up to it.

Pipe was writing notes down for extra points on the test, his long blonde hair covered his light brown eyes, and his tan skin shined in the remaining sunlight in the whole room. His glowing green shirt said 'Lucky and Charming' in bright green, and his light blue jeans covered his white shoes.

Gen was reading his 'How to make a toy car out of junk' book, he was always the one with bombs and cars on the brain… Anyway his black shirt and Black jeans could easily cover up any evidence of smoke or explosives on him, but his red hair could easily show any ash that was left behind, but then again, they extra dyed hairs colored black covered it up better.

Compared to them, I was really a tomboy, my jeans where cut up at the knees, and my shirt said, "NO SACRAFICE, NO VICTORY," the infamous Witwicky motto, and my hair was long, and brown with red stripes, it came right down to my back, it was tied up in a braid with a little ribbon with flames on it. Never the one for ponytails, though Judy claimed I use to love them to death.

"Ally, would you like to read your report for us today?" My teacher, Miss Young, asked me with a gentle smile.

I tensed up, our report was about our 'Greatest Moment', well… I never had one, she just told me to think about what would be my greatest moment would be… Right…

I stood up with my heart racing and hands trembling, "Um… For my report… My greatest moment… Hasn't happened yet-"

"Yeah, cause Ally's a loser with no future!" Laughter, but the boys being faithful, turned to the guy that said it and stared him down. Miss Young slammed her giant ruler on her desk to stop the laughter, everyone shut up right then and there.

Giving her a grateful smile I continued, _"There is always a road that leads us to victory, and there is always a moment in our lives were great things happen when we least expect it, I don't expect mine to happen for quite some time, I don't know when, where, why, or anything about said moment. All I know is that when that moment comes, everything I know will change… Like the way I look at things, the way I feel about life, and the way that I view other's lives. From what I know, my life had nothing but pain a suffering, My parents died when I was young, that now leaves me with my new family, The Witwicky family, I thought that this was as great as it would get you know? But then again, who am I to say what should happen in my life?"_ Just as I finished that sentence the bell rang.

"Saved by the Bell!" I shout as they ran out of the classroom.

Just as I was about to leave the school the gang and me were trapped by… Vicky's gang of jocks and whores, pardon my language again…

"Looky here fellas, if it isn't Ally and the troopers!" She squealed like a fan girl, but the others and me knew this meant trouble… "Hey Vicky…" I mumble as the boys started to stand next to me against the jocks.

"I just wanted to say, 'Nice report.' And all! I mean, Ally you told me something I never knew! It's a shame your real parents died." She gave a fake pout.

"Well, now you know… Now if you don't mind letting us through…"

Next thing I know I'm on the ground with my chest in pain. "ALLY!" I heard Max call out. I felt Vicky's nails dig into my wrist, gasping at the pain she tells me, "But Ally! The funs just begun!"

Her boot hits my stomach. Gasping, I tried to fight back with no avail.

"I always knew Judy wasn't really your mother, I mean your twice as ugly as she is, and you are such a slut with the way you hang out with the same three boy for the past years you've been here! I mean you've never even come to any of my parties, not that you'd ever be invited. But still we could have made you such a woman! A little make up here and hair spray there you'd look a lot less uglier."

She gave me another kick to the stomach; I spat up saliva and a little bit of my lunch. I saw the guys getting beat up by the jocks and they were not winning… "Gu…Guys…"

Vicky continued her ranting and hating on my families. Up next was my father…

"Now your father, was he like Ron? Cheap? Or was he, like, totally worse! I'm surprised your parents didn't just abandon you! But then again, you can't go find them now that they're dead! Oh well, I bet your father was thinking about leaving you and your mother anyway, how could he ever love his daughter that he couldn't even look in the eyes with out throwing up?"

I acked all over my body, she's always hated me just because the guys look at me more than they look at her! But they're my friends! I don't like them like that! As I started to sit up, she jabbed her knee right into my cheek. "Gah!" I was airborne for about 5 seconds, and I landed on my side.

"Face it Ally. The greatest moment in your life… Is when you die! Cause no one will notice you're gone!" She burst out laughing.

I looked up, her leg was bare and she didn't see me, 'Pay back time…' I grabbed her leg and chomped down on it, I tasted blood on my tongue, so she'll bleed for a little while.

She gave a shriek and kicked me one last time before her and her gang ran off. Good radiance.

"BITCH!" I shout at her, the jocks dropped my friends and ran off behind her. Max was the first to his feet, "Ally!" He kneeled next to me and touched my throat, you know to check my pulse. "Ally, are you alright? Come on answer me!" He was panicking. "Gen, Pipe! Get someone now! She's not responding!"

Pipe lifted me up to sitting position. "Come on Al, breath in. You need to breath you fool!"

"M…Ax… P…pe…G… en…" I was muttering for them. "I'm… ine… no… orries…" I looked up to them. My jaw hurt too much to even talk right. Pipe and Max helped me to sit on a bench, Gen held me up so he could look over the damage. "You're lucky… and you're charming…" I say to Gen, he looked at his shirt them back at me. "Thanks… I think… Ally… When you get home get some ice on your stomach, you'll be acking tomorrow, and I promise you, you won't be the only one." He moaned as he touched his own cheek. I watched as the guys did the same, I stood up and looked around, no one was here to see what I was about to do… God help me if they take this the wrong way, or if my dad sees this…

I touched Max's cheek and look it over, then slowly I gently kissed it. "Thanks you guys…"

I did the same to Gen and Pipe, when it was over, they were redder than a red pepper. "Awww shucks! Ally likes us!" Gen laughed. He used the tip of his shoe to trace circles on the ground like a shy little girl.

Pipe blushed, "It was no problem Ally, You are the only girl here that doesn't find us… 'Weirdoes, or crazies'." He was like a brother who just got kissed by his younger sister right in front of his friends at a party.

Max was just frozen, but he still had that Gibbs look in his face. "No prob, just glad you're alright Al, Vick needs to really get a life you know?"

Smiling at them all, I hugged them all the best I could. "AWWW Al, someone could be watching!" Gen shouted.

"Ally! Your dad's here…" Max said in my ear. Quickly let them go and grabbed my book bag. And for sure, dad was sitting in the car; he was waiting, so he didn't see the hugs or the kisses…

"What ever you do, don't tell your parents what happened, Vicky is mine… I'll take care of it soon…" I said with an evil smile. "OOOOOH! Do I get to make a Boom Boom?" Gen asks.

"Perhaps…" I give an evil smile, Dad started honking his horn and shouting for me.

"Gotta go we'll talk about it later." I waved them all farewell.

As soon as I turned away from them, my smile died along with my pride. That jerk Vicky really did to get her own life!

* * *

My chin started throbbing as soon as I got to the car, dad seeing me in such a state started to panic. "Ally! Are you alright!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tussle…" I mutter. He started to go off about forgetting Sam's car and taking me home to check out my chin and my cheek, apparently Vicky was able to cut a gash about as long as my little finger into my cheek without me feeling it, must have been from her boot. "DAD!" I shout.

He stops to look at me with wide eyes, I have never yelled at him like that before. To him, this would be the first.

"Just. Drive." I huff. He nods after handing me a rag, I sank into my seat as he drove, if Sam saw this he would so explode into a state of stuttering and swearing that dad will have to punish him for. I looked around the street that dad parked on, a real family with a mother, father, and daughter walked by me. The girl was 17, at the most, and she is laughing with her mother. Her father was smiling…

'You have no idea what it's like to lose it all…' I thought. They walked by us, just as Sam threw his backpack on me.

"MOTHER OF THE GREAT GOD!" I shout in pain, Dad winced. "Sorry Al. AL! What happened?"

Sam jumped over his seat to get to me, and he looked over the cuts and burses. "What happened Al? Did you get beat up at school?" He started to heat up with anger.

"Its nothing…" I mutter, as he looks it over more.

"To hell it is! Dad, forget the car! Get us home to clean this up!" I couldn't believe him! Putting his sister before his very first car!

"Sam! It's fine! Let's just get your car! Please, it's really nothing to worry about!" I started to feel my own eyes water. He looked at me with pleading eyes, but once he saw I wasn't in the mood to pick a fight with him, he stood down.

"Okay… If's it's really what you want… we'll go get the car… But after this we get home and patch _that_ up! You hear me?"

I sighed and nodded, sometimes my brother can be so hardheaded… But ya gotta love him for it…

* * *

As we drove off deep into town I started to notice we were driving straight into the newest car lot I've ever seen! 'Holy BLEEP! Dad's getting Sam and friggin Porsche!'

"Dad! NO, no, no, no, no! Are you kidding me? You gotta be kidding me!" Sam started to flip out, but then suddenly dad burst his bubble.

"Yeah, I am kidding. Your not getting a Porsche as your first car!" He started laughing at Sam.

'Darn, that means I can't steal the keys to Sam's new car…' I thought bitterly.

"You think that's funny?" Sam asked dad. "Yeah, I thought that was pretty funny."

"I can't believe you dad, how could you got our hopes and dreams up like that and shatter it right in our faces!" I burst. I so wanted to steal Sam's car!

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of the day… I'm done!" Sam slumped in his seat. I groaned as he and dad continued his episode of 'Father and son drama 101'. The name of this episode for the day is 'Never let your father trick you into thinking your getting something awesome then shatter it in your face,' and it starred me, Sam, and dad… Mostly Sam and Dad, I was totally left out of the conversation.

'Oh well, if we get a crappy car I could run over Vicky and tell Sam I hit a raccoon or a deer. They won't find the body… (Looks around evilly with an evil grin) I'm so evil when I want to be…

I feel the car pull to a stop, dad and Sam still at each other's throats about what happened only 4 minutes ago. We were in, what could have been mistaken for a junk lot, but it was considered as a lot for used, (or broken down) cars.

* * *

"OOOHH! PETING ZOO! I SO CALLED IT!" I jumped over my door and raced to the giant bird in a wooden picket fence. Sam and dad looked over a few cars before some black dude started talking to them, but I paid no attention to what they were saying. I was too busy looking at the giant bird. It looked at me with its large eyes, and finally it brought its head closer to me. "Hi there…" I whisper.

'Humans are so strange…' I heard. My eyes widen.

"Di-did you say that?" I looked at the large bird in the eyes. 'Of course I did! It's about time some humans listened to me by now!'

"But… how?" I was talking to a bird, great I've lost my mind!

'That is something I don't know, but would you be a good little human and get that man to feed me real food and not this trash!' Feeling awkward I nodded and backed away slowly from the bird. Sam suddenly called me over to a car he found. Interested of what he could have found I ran toward them. He was sitting in a yellow camaro, it looked 1978 or something, all I know it was O-L-D!

Sam was relaxing in it's seat at the wheel, me? I jumped shotgun. I was soon relaxing myself, it felt good for some reason… But then I saw a symbol on the steering wheel, I tensed up. All Sparks memories passed through my head, as all of it went by, I was red eyes, and blue eyes. They were fighting over something… 'All Spark… Are they finally here?' I thought.

"How much?" Sam questioned. It snapped me out of the visions, thank Primus! But Primus help my brother for wanting it!

As the dealer, known to us as 'Uncle Bobby B.' went off on the paint job, and the way it looked, I pretended to skim the dashboard. "Don't think I don't know what you are… I won't let you any where near my family so you can hurt them…" I whisper so only the car could hear me.

For you see my friend, I know what this car really is… It's a-

"Alright kids, out of the car." Uncle Bobby B. grabbed my arm and started pulling me out. "No! You said cars pick the driver!"

"Yeah, and some times they pick a driver with a cheap ass father."

I sneered the man for calling my father cheap, even though it was true. But I was also glad he got my brother away from that-

"I so wanted that car…" Sam muttered to me as dad and the dealer looked at a yellow bug… That reminds me… "Yellow, old, slug bug! No hit backs!" I slammed my fist into his arm. "NO fair!"

"Totally fair!" I teased. "Besides, I'm sure we can find you a better car!" I say. He looks at me like 'What ever' and continues to mope. I sigh, and sink into the ground. My head relaxed into my brother's leg as he leaned on a car that looked like a mob sprayed painted it. 'At least I don't have to worry about that stupid-'

A strange sound stopped my thoughts, and it came from the camaro! 'NO!'

"Sam!" I tackled him to the ground as all the windows and alarms of the car blow up. I looked up to my brother, he was covering me with his arm and he was looking for dad, Uncle Bobby B. looked around the lot, every car was trashed worse than before we got here… What a shame, the junk became nothing more than scrap metal… (Not like there was any difference…)

"4,000$ All yours!" Bobby was breathing deep, like he suffered a heart attack.

Great… We're gonna take the **_Cybertonian car_**… I am not driving that thing to run over Vicky… He might make me a pancake next for covering him in human blood…

* * *

**Heres the deal folks, when you finish reading you have to click the 'Review' button, and that will give me the strenght to continue. Also I need you all to go to my home page and vote on my poll, only 3 votes? really? No that won't do... I know some people want me to make the second part of 'Transformers and us,' so I suggest you people start voting! **

**Hope you loved the 2nd chapter. I own nothing but Ally and Cyborg, and the idea for the story, if I own transformers, I would be filthy rich, but I'm not... so laters! Remember! REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	3. Dreams, car washing, and growning up

Dreams:**"Thoughts of Cybertonian"**

Dreams:'Ally's thoughts in her dreams'

* * *

Chapter 3

~*~Dreams, Car Washing, and Growing Up~*~

After getting Sam's 'New car' I went into my tree house and studied with by brother-by-wire, we were currently reading the history of the Civil war for my report next week…

I fell asleep half way through the first chapter…

Hey, I may be a girl with secret powers, that doesn't mean I'm not normal human girl that gets bored after hearing a crap load of history all in one hour…

But the strangest, and scariest dream went through my mind at the time; I remembered it well, because what happened in that dream only happened a few days ago… But there was much more than what was let on… It all started in Qatar… When the Base was destroyed…

* * *

_I saw a plane… No, a chopper… _

_No sign of human life on it… Only a hologram in the flier's seat… I could tell it was a fake by the way the hologram flickered revealing the red optic that was behind it…_

"Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to US SOMMENT airbase. If you do not comply, we will use deadly force." _A voice said through the radio, _'US SOMMENT? That's the base that was destroyed a few days ago!' _I shuttered with fear, what the bleep was going on?_

_I was suddenly floating around the chopper. I was looking it over… Why does it look so familiar? I finally read the tail…_

'Oh…My…Primus…' _Was all I could whisper, the tail said, _'USAF 4500x…' _That chopper crashed over a month ago… I watched the news…_

_I soon realized, this was getting too strange and way too fast getting too scary…I felt my whole being be sucked into the chopper, soon I found myself in the chopper… No… I WAS the chopper…_

_I was soon landing on US SOMMENT airbase landing zone. _"MH-53 pilot, power down now. Have your crew step out or we will kill you."

_Wow, that's comforting to know…_

'**So unwise to say fleshy…'** _I again realized, that I was in someone else's body in this nightmare, I had no control over it, but I was forced to watch as all hell broke lose…_

_Next thing I know… I'm transforming with the robot being, soon understanding it was a Cybertonian. Once on its feet we advanced toward the little base and attacked all in our way, not that I approved, but that again I had no say in this fight…_

_I wanted to scream as I felt a small body being crashed under our foot, and feeling the blood didn't help the fact that I just felt someone die underneath us…_

'**Disgusting carbon life forms… I wonder how in the Matrix they have lasted for so long…' **_The Cybertonian thought, no need to be a Jackass about it! I'm right here! _

_We finally reached our objective, the information mother load._

_We ripped of the roof only to find people scattering in fear, and the Cybertonian could have cared less, me? I was worried on what the hell it wanted with information that was on the master computer right in front of us. It reached for the main generator in the middle of the room, as if it knew what it was doing, it grabbed it and started connecting itself to it. I was soon watching information that was hidden from the public for over 100's of years! Not that I understood it all, the information was being sorted, and some was deleted because it didn't need information that was of no use to it, we were looking for something to do with 'Ice man' and-_

_We were cut off from the rest of information, I looked around. A man had an ax; he cut the main power cord. We were cut off! Way to go man! I was cheering for about 4 seconds before the robot went on a killing spree._

_We were thrashing about the base; tanks and other vehicles were thrown in the air, or stomped on. Men were shooting at us, and it was ticking the alien off, and it was hurting me bad, cause I felt it ALL! I know your not suppose to feel pain in dreams, so that's how I figured this wasn't a dream… This was reality that happened only a few days ago… the government just didn't want the public in a panic or frenzy._

'Please! Stop! They're not doing anything to HURT you! Just let them go! Please!' _I was begging a giant ton of metal to leave these people alone, what the hell was wrong with me?_

_We stopped and looked down at a little man in between our feet, he was trapped, but he was holding something in his hands, he pointed at us…_

_Did he just take a picture of us? Wait, what's going on now? I felt a bit of weight fall of my back and into the ground, it was a smaller robot, but he looked like a scorpion._

"**Do not let them get away Scorpiok!" **

"**Yes, master…" **_And just like that he vanished into the sand underneath us, _'That would be so cool if it wasn't going to kill those men!'

_The robot alien grew tired of the game he was playing with the soldiers on the base, he placed his cannon on the ground and it started charging up with some unknown energy. I felt my heart beat pick up speed as the power exploded, it burned the people there… Every thing burst into ashes, I saw a man stand in front of me, then in the blink of an eye… He was gone…_

**"How easy it is to kill these fleshies…"**

_There was only one thing for a human like me to do… I screamed in fear, anger, and sadness for the men, and pain of allowing this to go on like it did. _'If I was stronger… Could I have changed this?"

_I remembered I had no power to move the robot's body, mostly because this was a dream, and this already happened days ago… What would it change if I DID have the power to control the being in this nightmare? Nothing… It would change nothing…_

_I just sat in the darkness of the night, and screamed till my throat was sore, and till my tears poured out of my hazel eyes._

* * *

"Ally-Spark! Wake up! It was a nightmare! Wake up!" My brother-by-wire was shaking me to wake up, I jolted upward, smacking my forehead with his. He, being a metal being didn't feel pain like I just did. As I regained feeling in my head I looked around, I found I was still in my tree house with my brother… 'Primus… Never let me do that again…' I placed my hand over my heart to feel how fast it was going. It was racing but not at a dangerous rate. I looked out the window, it was almost dark out, dad was gonna chew me out if it was pass 9 o'clock

"Go home Ally-Spark, get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." In his voice you wouldn't hear the concern he really had, you would hear his voice as if he didn't care at all. But if you listened closely enough, you would hear it weaver.

Jumping from the window like I always do, I rolled on the grass and ran inside without turning back to my brother. He knew I was frightened to the core, he understood that I needed to talk to my brother-by-adoption…

When I was younger Sam toke care of me when I had nightmares, when I got scared he let me sleep on his bed-couch that sat next to his bed, I haven't had a nightmare like this for quite some time.

I ran inside and slammed the door behind me, I ran upstairs and almost ran into mom… She was holding a wine glass in hand when she ran into my shoulder. "Ally? Are you alright?"

I didn't answer; she called behind me knowing I was going to talk to Sam, "When your hungry there's something in the fridge for you to heat up!"

I loved my family here… and I won't let what happened a long time ago happen again… "Sam! Let me in!" I bang on his door.

The door opens just as I started pounded in the door almost off the hinges. "Ally?" Before he started asking questions I slammed into his chest and wepted like never before. He hasn't seen this much tears fall ever since I was what? About 9 years old? Lost count by now…

"Al? You had a nightmare didn't you?" He asked stroking my hair in a brotherly way. I didn't answer him with words, but I did answer with a sob in his shirt. He sat on his bed with me in his lap like I was younger, and smaller. I had to curl around him, just to make sure I didn't fall off him. "Tell me all about it sis…"

I whispered all I saw to him, even though what I saw was possible the truth of Qatar, who would believe a 14-year-old girl? No one, they would conclude it as a tall tail dream. Nothing more…

Once I stopped he just rubbed my back and told me it was not real, it was just a dream and nothing like that would ever happen in real life. It was just a **DREAM**…

Sam… If only I could tell you the whole truth about me and my past…

Only then would you understand… That most of this stuff…

Was really happening right under our noses…

* * *

I fell sleep on Sam's couch-bed thingy, I woke up to the sound of our dog, Mojo (Weirdo name right?) peeing Sam and his bed… again…

5… 4… 3… 2… 1.5…

"MOJO!" You could have heard his screaming from a mile away.

Up till noon Sam wanted to get the car cleaned… Wonderful… Next thing I know Sam volunteers me to help get HIS car cleaned up for some party he wanted to go to… Like I care if he wants to attract some chick…

"You coming or what?" He throws a sponge at me as I look at the car with cautious eyes. Rubbing the side of my face where the sponge hit me, I only mumbled. "Fine… If I don't help you'll over wash it…"

He laughs and grabs his keys to the car. "See you in a minute!"

I roll my eyes and look back to the hunk of metal that dared be my brother's car. 'You have no idea what family you're messing with…' I thought back to my other family… Before they were killed…

I remembered mom and dad telling me stories at bedtime… I remember mom' favorite song, dad's favorite dancing song… I felt my feet move to my room and I heard my door click as it closed. I slipped down to the floor with my back to the wall, 'Momma, Papa… I miss you so much…' I think as I look out the window of my room. I finally noticed Sam was PUSHING his car into the driveway! Drying the tears, and then pulling on my swimsuit, I skipped down the stairs to meet him. "Hey, You alright?" I ask giggling at his attempt to push the car again.

"Wouldn't… Start! Had to… Push it!" He grunted.

I laughed as he finally got it to sit at the end of the driveway, I was pouring soap into the large bucket when I noticed the car was shaking! 'Don't like baths now do we?'

Sam suddenly sprayed me with the water hose and it was freezing! "SAM WITWICKY! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU SLEEP IN THE GARAGE!" I roared at him, throwing the sponge and scrubbing brush at him in blind rage. He was bursting out with laughter. Mom and dad were the same, I didn't blame them! I was actually laughing on the inside, just have to play the part of the little sister, whose brother abuses her with his sick and cruel jokes.

I remembered that I was washing an alien car so I guess he dose have a reason to be nervous… Then again, I'm the one washing his hood… I never promised to be nice about it…

I started on the hood and whispered to it without Sam and the folks seeing. "You better be a good guy… If you even try to hurt my family… I will weld your aft to the ground faster then you can even transform to whatever your true form is… And just so you know… I. DON'T. GO. BACK. ON. MY. WORD." I growled. As I continued to wash the hood, I think he shuttered to the way I harshly washed him.

As I rinsed off the soap the radio was suddenly play through channels to get to a certain station. I pretended it was nothing, but he turned up the volume so I had to play the part of being surprised.

_'Into your life, into your dreams,'_

_Out of the dark, sunlight again,_

_You can't explain, you can't explain…'_

Really? Aly and Aj? Of all the songs it could play it chooses to play it chooses to play "Rush" by Aly and Aj? Strange car, very strange…

_'Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_

_Rushing through your hair, rushing through your hair,_

_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?'_

_'Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over!_

_Be every color that you are! Into the rush now you don't have to know how!_

_Know it all before you try…'_

"Seriously bro, you gotta fix this radio. I think it's totaled…" I mutter to my brother as I start washing the tire with a scrub brush. He grumbles under his breath about how he wouldn't have to get it fixed it dad got him a new car… And then he went off about something on how mom didn't help in the agreement that his car was suppose to be a 'New' car not a busted up piece of crap…

I think the camaro toke that offensive… because he gave a savage growl…

Thinking it was a threat I 'Accidently' used hit the underneath of the rim of the wheel, I looked at the side of the car to make sure it saw my glare.

_'Pulling you in, spinning you round,_

_Lifting your feet, right off the ground,_

_You can't believe it's happening now…'_

_'Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_

_Rushing through your head, rushing through your head,_

_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?'_

_'Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over!_

_Be every color that you are! Into the rush now,_

_You don't have to know how, know it all before you try…'_

I tried my best to understand the silent message, but the more I thought about it, the more difficult it got to understand… Well, this sucks…

_'It takes you to another place,_

_Imagine everything you can,_

_All the colors start to blend…'_

_'Your systems overload again…'_

Just as that last line was said, I touch the side of the car; I jolt to its touch. I'm suddenly seeing images, the background was foggy, it was cold, and the night sky made in nearly impossible to see any thing. I only see and out line of bodies… But they looked pass me with their blue eyes, they stand as if they were heroes… Are they the good guys?

I move away from the camaro and look around, daylight, and my family was going on as if nothing happened.

_'Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over!_

_Be every color that you are! Into the rush now_

_You don't have to know how!'_

_'Know it all before you try!'_

_"Try what? You're not making any sense!" I huff to it as I dry the tires._

_'Don't let nobody tell yooooooou! (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Don't let nobody tell yoooooou! (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over!'_

_'Be every color that you are! Into the rush now!_

_You don't have to know how, know it all before you try!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!'_

As the song ended I lift the bucket of dirty water the slosh it over the car. It stops the radio and shutters while everyone had their backs turned.

What can I say? I lost it for a second there.

"Al?" Sam gives me the 'WTF?' look. I quickly come up with an excuse. "I-I dropped it!" I say as I take the hose from him and spray the car gently with the water to rinse off the dirty water. "I'll take care of it! Just go get ready for that party! Coolieo?" I stick up my thumb for an okay.

He looks at me with his famous weary eye. But then he rolled his eyes and went inside, mom and dad soon followed him to get a drink or something.

I watched as the door closed completely, as it clicked I threw the hose to the side and leaned on the car for a moment. Taking an uneasy breath, I turned to the car for the last time that day.

"I still don't know if you're a good guy, and I don't care… If you hurt my family in any former way or fashion, you will be a pile of scrap in the yard! I've lost a family once! I don't aim to do it again… Do I make myself clear?" I growl as I dug my nails into the fading paint. As if to agree, the car shook and shuttered.

"Remember this, I am. More than meets the eye." With that said, I went inside to rest, my head ack started to bother me after so long.

* * *

Bumblebee' POV

As soon as the song ended, the human femme threw that filthy water on me! It was nasty! (Was I really that gross?)

I feared she was planning on throwing the bucket on my windshield. I knew it wouldn't break, but if that human boy, Samuel Witwicky, saw that, he would know something was up…

But speaking of the devil, as humans would say, he appeared and gave his 'Sister' a look I was not familiar with. She went into an innocent mode that fooled the poor boy, it made me wonder if she pulled the face often so she can get away with anything…

Suddenly cold water hits me gently, I thought the human femme didn't like me, but then I realized she was waiting for her family to go inside before she started to talk to me again.

The way she gently sprayed fooled me into thinking it was her way of apologizing for before, boy was I a fool!

"I still don't know if you're a good guy, and I don't care… If you hurt my family in any former way or fashion, you will be a pile of scrap in the yard!"

I was shocked! SHE was threatening ME!

"I've lost a family once! I don't aim to do it again…" She almost looked sad for a human second… Did… Did something happen to her creators before? Is that why she is so protective over this family?

"Do I make myself clear?" She suddenly changed moods and started to claw at my paint! As strong as my metal was, it still hurt! I shuttered to answer that I understood, and I think I got my answer from the question before. She let go satisfied with the answer I gave her.

Before she entered the door of the house, she turned to me for the last time. She said, "Remember this, I am. More than meets the eye." She gave a strong and angry aura. I could feel it even after she left my sight.

The boy has the glasses, that is confirmed… But something about that young femme… Whatever it is, I have to report to Prime soon… If anyone of the Decepticon find both of them, it will be the end, as we know it… But I also told the femme nothing bad was going to happen to her family!

… As humans would say, 'I think I'm in trouble…' and if I'm not careful with her, I may lose more than my ability to speak… I only hope that Prime and the others get here soon.

* * *

Ally's POV

Once inside, my head started to beat like a drum. I slowly laid down on my bed, my head hit the pillow softly and it was a soft cloud. I prayed for a dreamless sleep, just for one day at least, No more nightmares, or anything just black dreams…

Only my prayers were not answered that night… I was soon watching another attack, but this time I was killing them in the body of a scorpion…

* * *

_I'm under tons of sand, like I'm in Qatar again… I still am! I can feel it! I hear movement, I hear… voices? No, feet moving up above! They're resting for the moment._

_I feel the tail of the scorpion slowly emerge from the sands, it pointed to a soldier that had his back to us…_ 'STOP!' _I screamed. Only to have no one hear my cries._

_Out of luck a soldier turned to see the tail, he yells and started to shoot at it. We were stopped! Thank Primus! I saw them look around trying to figure out were I would strike next, they were careless. A man had his back turned and that was his fatal mistake… We jumped from the sand and speared him with the tip of our tail… He didn't even get to scream…_

'Oh Primus… Oh…' _It toke strength to keep from losing my stomach to the way the man's body was flung to the side like he was nothing, I looked back to the remaining shell only to see it bleeding on the sand and he was broken beyond repair, nothing could have saved him from such a fate._

_As we continued to look for the soldiers that got away, the scorpion kept thinking all these evil thoughts, I could have vomited to most of them! All you would have been able to see was blood… Energon… nothing more… It was a nightmare come true for everyone…_

_I had to focus away from the evil thoughts and to what was happening now, the soldiers were shooting at us as we shot back. Apparently the scorpion is a warrior. Warriors don't surrender very easily. Other people were helping them, I didn't see them clearly. They had… Guns… and other weapons…_

_They kept firing at us, the pain was nothing more than a tickle to the scorpion, but to me it was like taking a real bullet. Not really pleasant…_

"**Why won't they just DIE!" **_The scorpion screeched._

_I screamed as people, one by one, just died by his claws. No one heard me, and I was forced to listen as they screamed in fear and anger. I couldn't believe they were getting killed and so many at a time. The scorpion's systems suddenly picked up something a few hundred miles away in the sky. Jets? Oh crap… Something tells me this is going to be very painful…_

_In a few seconds flat, bullets, missiles, and more landed on us. I felt like I was being burned, shot, and burned more! This pain shouldn't happen in dreams! Why is it happening now?_

_The metal rain continued and slowly killing me. Once the rain stopped, the scorpion found it the time to start squirming on the ground like a dying fish and it attracted a lot of attention._

'How… how is… it still… moving?' _I thought as my heart continues to beat._ 'How… Am I still… Alive? Shouldn't I… be passed out, or something?'_ I thought weakly._

_As another wave it us, the tail of the metal beast, was torn off. It landed on the top of the sand, we dug our way under ground… leaving them alone, and most alive…_

**'They got away… How could they have gotten away… The masters will not be pleased…' **

'Masters?' _I didn't understand. The metal beast was picturing so many evil looking giants, they were big and very terrifying. They towered over me and roared. The scorpion was too, afraid of them, he too knew they would kill him for just one mistake like this one. He was beaten many times, I could see it… Deadly…_

_'_**_I can not continue… To weak… These humans… Are too… Strong… their weapons… too hot… too stronger_… surprising for weaklings…' **

_He was soon stopped in the sand… He just stopped…nothing more…He suddenly died…at least for the moment…_

_We were soon stuck in the sand, his body cold now…he shut down…_

'**This… is a better… death than… By ****HIS****… servos…' **

_In a flash, a GIANT came into his mind, he was by far the worst being to live…he continued to grow colder than dry ice, and his anger burned like a thousand suns with fire radiating in the air, only to soon realize I was looking into his eyes…The way he looked at the scorpion looked as if he was feared highly… and he was very terrifying… I screamed as he threw his arm to the scorpion aiming to hit him._

* * *

I woke up with a startle…

Stupid dreams! That's all they ever will be!

My own sweat poured down my face like tears, I feared the sweat would cause the tears to really pour out of my eyes.

"Ally!" A voice ranged. It was my brother; he raced into the room with a scared look on his face. He was dirty and sweaty! What happened?

"Sam, are you alright?" I asked him as he looked around like he was just scared by the boogieman.

"Ally, did you hear what happened last night?" He jumped on my bed and tackled me to the mattress, he looked out window.

"No… Did something happen?" I asked groggily.

_~*~ After a long, long, long story~*~_

He finished his tail of what happened over the night that I had apparently slept through… My brother had his car stolen, but in his eyes he saw a GIANT metal… Being… A giant evil robot…

'He's gonna get in trouble… I'll kill that stupid car for not being more careful!' I swallowed my mouthful of saliva and toke a shaky breath… I had to lie… Just this once… I had to…

"You don't believe me… do you?" I lost my breath…

"Not really… I kinda think you hit your head on something… Um, maybe you should… see mom about that…" I almost threw up… Lying to family after swearing never to do something to hurt them… It was hard…

"FINE! Don't believe me! I'll just check myself into the loony Ben like they did Great Grandpa!" He raced out of my room with a hurt look on his face.

I almost grabbed his arm to tell him I was kidding and that I believed him… but I knew I had to keep certain secrets… This one just hit the never ever tell button…

I had tears threatening to pour out of my eyes… How do you keep a promise? And yet have to keep secrets from your family, how can you protect them and hid things?

I didn't know if I really could… Oh, Sam… Please forgive me… At least try and let me go of this leash that threatens to choke me… I couldn't believe my own promise was gonna choke me and tear me away from the bond I had with my brother… Why are you testing me Primus? Why are you trying to tear me away from my family again? You toke my family before don't let it happen again…

I don't want to lose them… Primus give me the strength to protect them, don't let me lose them… **Not again…**


	4. Truce, Friends, and Tears

Chapter 4

Truce, Friends, and Tears

_**The only reason Ally curses in Cybertronian is because she is in a way bonded by the gardianship of the Ally Spark...**_

_**Thought I might point that out for you guys... Cause I fogot to point it out in the second chapter... Fail on my part... Anyway! Enjoy! Note at the end, read it, and comment on whatever you need to comment on!**_

* * *

'_This is the radio that the "car" uses to communicate with'_

'_**This is Ally's thoughts'**_

_**Time **_

~*~ after school, after the argument with Sam~*~

Pipe, Gen, and Max, noticed my distress after what happened with my brother and me. They tried to cheer me up but, I was so deep into this, not even they could dig me out of the tar pit I was in. Gen was the one that came up with something he knew would cheer me up! A 'Source' from the popular group tells of a weekend party at VICKY'S house. He tells met the party is being thrown TODAY.

We were soon spiking up plans to ruin the party. When the time had come, only one thing was done that ruined the party with out us really trying. All we had to do was plant a stink bomb under the snack table and run like chickens with our heads cut off. About halfway through the run, we hear screaming and then saw the Jocks running behind us. That only caused us to run faster.

Gen and Pipe were splitting up to hide in the mall; Max and I ran into the theater just as the Jocks found us. We ducked through the back door of a movie and pulled the fire alarm just as they entered the movie.

We met up with Gen and Pipe in an abandoned building. We snuck in and waited till they ran past us and were out of sight.

When the coast was clear, one by one, we burst out laughing. The way the Jocks stank, you'd think they forgot to shower for weeks! After a few minutes, our bellies hurt, and our eyes were pouring out tears of joy. "We gotta do that again!"

"Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to bomb their pool…" Pipe and Gen thought out loud.

Max shoke his head and asked me, "What's the plan Al? Bombing the pool or what?"

"That, my friend, is a plan for another day! I have to get home before my dad has a cow, a pig, and possibly lays an egg if I don't meet my curfew." I smile, and then I hug them.

"Thanks for the bomb pick-me-up guys…"

"AWWWW! Ally! You're so embarrassing!" Gen shouted as he pretended to push me away from him. Max rolled his eyes and shoved Gen to the ground. Pipe laughed and told me to call them when a plan came up for Vicky. I winked and climbed out the window.

* * *

I walked for a good 30 minutes before hearing a familiar engine not far behind me. I slowly pulled out a mirror from my pocket and pretended to look at something in my eye. I saw a yellow camaro, with black racing strips, in the background. I growled and put away the mirror.

I turned into an old ally and waited for the car to drive in. Just as it came into my view and out of everyone else's, I threw a tantrum…

"YOU!" I shouted.

"YOU JACK ASS CAR! YOU GOT MY BROTHER IN TROUBLE YOU NO GOOD SLAGGING SCRAP PILE OF METAL! BECAUSE OF YOU MY BROTHER WON'T EVEN GIVE ME A PASSING GLANCE! YOU GLITCHING SON OF A FRAGGER!" I ranted as the car sat in front of me.

"YOU BETTER BE LUCK I CAN'T TURN YOU INTO SCRAP! YOU KNOW THAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT MY BROTHER ARRESTED! I MEAN REALLY! YOU COULDN'T WAIT JUST A FRAGGIN WEEK BEFORE YOU RUN OFF! HE JUST GOT MIKAYLA BANES TO LIKE HIM! **MIKAYLA BANES**! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE LIKES HER?" I continued my rant.

The car just sat there.

Once I stopped to catch my breath, the car started to skim through radio channels.

_'It wasn't my fault! I was only following orders,' _Station scan. _'Little miss, you don't understand…' _Station scan. _'It's my job.'_

After huffing, I leaned against the brick wall. "So, what now? What do you want? You must have blown your cover for a reason…" I growled, the longer this went on the more I didn't feel safer alone with it next to me. The car, on the other hand, was kinda taken back. I guess he wasn't use to being back talked by little human females. Especially with it's very own birth language! I waited, and then it started scanning through stations again. _'I didn't mean to blow it…' _Station change. _'The boy followed me, it was not part of the plan boss I swear!'_

"What the pit did you expect? It looked like his _**car **_was being stolen!" I shouted to the heavens above, I swear if anyone saw me yelling and swearing at a car like this, people would think I was insane and needed to be taken to the nut house!

'_I'm new to the place!' _Station change. _'How was I suppose to know?' _

With all my will power, I some how didn't start attacking the car. I continued my deep breathing to hold in the anger. I turned away and started to walk away, "Just be lucky I can't rat you out!"

'_Why can't you do that? What's holding you back? Hmmm?' _Okay, now it's just teasing me!

I just froze, and turned back to it. I just watched it with a glare in my eyes. _'Well? You gonna answer me or what girl?' _Silent I remained for the moment.

It felt awkward at the moment as quickly thought of reasons…

I had nothing…

I sighed at last and gave it what I really thought instead of lying. What ever you do don't think this is corny…

"I think all living beings deserve… At least a chance to prove themselves… I mean if they need that chance anyway… Whatever you had to must have been important… If you didn't know Sam was following you, I shouldn't be mad at you… But I should at least give you another chance to prove you're not a total waste of my time and energy to keep an eye one…" I tried to cover a pink tint in my cheeks; I could feel the heat rushing to my face.

'_Awwwww.' _A group of people on the radio cooed.

I turned redder out of being embarrassed and saying something totally cheesy, I huffed and started walking home again.

It quickly came up with something before I was out of his sight, _'At least, let me offer you a ride home!' _

I huffed again, why would it help me if I didn't trust it at all? Something was…

When I turned around to look at the car I was suddenly looking at a boy…

I mean… A living, breathing… **HUMAN **boy!

"Whoa…" My cheeks gave another pinkish tint.

He was blonde, slightly built muscles like he was working on them; he had radiant light blue eyes. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, and a black shirt with a yellow stripe down his chest. On his right arm sleeve was the same red symbol form the steering wheel… I was looking at a total HUNK! (Slag my human girl hormones!)

'_Like what you see?' _Station change. _'Or is it too much?'_

"You… You look human to me." I broke the trance. He chuckled, but it was like hearing a broken radio.

'_Now, about that drive?' _He moved on. He held the passenger door open like a gentleman, waiting for his beloved to get it. Shifting my weight to my left foot, I started to walk to the car. "If Sam sees us, we're both a pile of scrap. Got it?" I threaten with whatever pride I had left.

The boy pinched his thumb and pointer finger together to make an 'Okay' sign.

Sitting in the alien car made it extremely awkward. The boy was quite, but his smile told me he was just happy I agreed to do this. I slumped in the seat, _'This is stupid! I should have walked instead of this awkward silence slag!'_ I thought to myself.

'_Cold shoulder much?'_ The radio startled me. _'Sorry, didn't mean to surprise ya!'_

"My bad… I dozed off…" I tried to convince him, he didn't buy it for one second.

* * *

_**Half an hour later into the drive**_

We suddenly stopped at a hill, it wasn't home, but it was close. (I think…)

Nothing in sight other than a tree and a great view of the land below… _**'How pretty…'**_ I thought before looking over to the boy.

"How long you been on earth?" I asked without really thinking. What can I say? I was curious.

'_A while…'_ the radio answered. It kinda sounded like Edward Cullen from 'Twilight'.

"Like what? A few years?" I questioned.

'_Yep…' _Station change. _'Looking for something important…' _

"And it has something to do with my family?" I finally pulled some of the pieces together. The boy nodded with a bigger smile.

I started thinking about all the things that my family that would be super important to the alien car…

Nothing really came to mind…

"What could be so valuable? I mean, dad, as much as I hate to say it out loud, is like super cheap! Don't tell my mom I said this, but most of the jewelry he gets her is fake or glass!"

He looked at me confused for a moment before answering my question. _'I'm afraid I can't tell you that much…' _

I just looked at him, nothing was making any since!

'_You have to never tell a soul what you know about me or my kind…' _The radio said after a minute or two. I looked at him as he grabbed my hand; he looked me deep in the eyes as the radio spoke. _'If others found our about this mission,' _Station change. _'The mission will be compromised!' _

I sighed with a gruff. "Then I can't tell you about what I know about you and your kind… you wouldn't understand a lot of it anyway… My life has been nothing but living Pit…" I crossed my arms over my chest.

He looked around quickly and opened the glove compartment in front of me; he then pulled out a folder. New and it still had that healthy, yellow, paper folders look. He handed it to me.

I looked over the cover… _**'What the fuck is my name doing on the cover?**_' I thought to myself frightened.

"Where did you get this?" I shuttered. He allowed his facial expression to fall to an upset look.

'_Found it…' _Station change. _'Had to find info on all the family members in the house hold…' _He didn't sound too happy with himself.

I opened the folder; it was everything on my old life… and my new life with the Witwickys…

It was a birth certificate copy, copies of my adoption papers, even… my real parent's death certificates…

"How long have you had these?"

He just looked at me with those puppy pity eyes.

I went through the papers until I found something I thought I would never see again… The last picture of my parents…

It was from my 4th birthday party with just us… As a real family…

I was wearing what any 4 year old would wear, a purple shirt with a pink Jigglypuff on it… and my hair was down like I just woke up form a nap, and a party hat was sitting on the mop of fluffy mass I called hair.

My mom was laughing as she looked into the camera with me and my dad…

Her long coal black hair shined in the flash of the camera… I looked like her in every way now that I was almost grown up.

Her long, slender fingers were on my hands, her rose colored cheeks were mine, and I would always wither I liked it or not, I would always carry her voice in my throat…

The only thing I had that was my dad's was really his spirit, and his ability to continue on.

When he was 18 years old he joined the marines, then at age 21 before he came home for good, he was offered a job with a secret orgiazation that claimed to pay well and offer a lot of opportunities for the family he had to raise… Who would say no to a chance for a better life? He didn't, the only things on his mind at that time… Were me… and mom…

"Did you read any of this? Anything at all?" I asked with a dry tone.

He shoke his head no, that only left me with one thing to do to make sure no else could get their hands on them…

I jumped out of the car with the folder in hand, and started walking down the hill. The boy followed me with a hint of worry in his eyes, he knew I was going to do something, and he didn't like the fact that he knew I wasn't afraid to do whatever I had to do.

I stopped and reatched in my pocket for the lighter we used to set off the stink bomb at Vicky's party, I start to light it. The boy looked at it confused at first but as soon as I got the lighter started he understood what was about to happen. "I'm sorry, but this information was to be kept hidden from everyone's eyes… Even aliens…" I lit a corner of the folder, the fire slowly started, I dropped it on the ground and watched the dead grass around it burn and help the small flame start to eat away at the paper. The boy flipped out, he start to stomp on the fire and try to smother it out, but it was too late for whatever papers that were inside, by the looks of it… nothing could have made it…

And it better stay that way… Forever…

I turned to the car and climbed up the hill, ignoring the boy's yips and shouts as he put the fire out.

I sat in the car with no emotion on my face, reading that file was like reliving my personal hell… My nightmare… My never ending pain…

I didn't care if it was worth a thousand dollars; it was trash to me, and nothing more… All it ever will do is get me into trouble… And I aim to keep my family away from such things.

* * *

~*~Bee's POV~*~

She burned the file! NO! That file was all I had to on with this femme! I didn't even get to read it! HUMAN FEMMES ARE IMPOSSIBLE!

I'm now jumping on the file not only to save whatever information was still on it, but she also allowed a small fire to start up, and a fire will equal trouble if not handled as soon as it started.

Why in the Matrix did she even have a lighter anyway?

After a few earth minutes of jumping and putting out the fire I was able to wear it out… But now the file is half ruined… the papers inside were mostly destroyed anything important like here real creator's names, where they worked, how she lived before living with the Witwicky family, and how she grew up was gone… It was 'totaled' as humans would say.

I looked up to see the femme, according to the file's cover; her real name was 'Alicia "Ally" Diana Harp'. Ally was sitting inside my vehicle mode, just sitting and waiting.

Opening the driver's door, she looked at me with pain in her optics, "Can I go home now?" She looked upset, and very depressed.

I nodded half wanting to say no and yell at her for ruining important information, but the Autobot part of me told me she was really young, and that if she felt what she had to do was necessary then I shouldn't blame her for doing what she had to do…

She suddenly pulled the ruined folder from my hands and held in her lap, she looked at it with empty and distant optics…

I started to drive her home, maybe this becoming her friend was a bad idea… Maybe I should just contact Optumis and forget about-

What is she doing? Why are her optics leaking like that? Oh no! Is she hurt?

Taking my hand off the wheel I touched her cheek as I looked over the liquid pouring out of her optics. I touched them, they were warm and they smelled… salty…

She sniffled a little as I wiped the lubricants from her cheeks, she looked at me with those hurt optics. "Why did get these papers?" She asked with pain itching at her vocal possessor. I shuttered to her voice, it was like listening to a sparkling cry out for its creator.

'_Information important for mission,' _Station change. _'You are not the only one I had to figure out little one… You are one of many…' _

She looked away using her own hand to wipe the lubricants from her face.

I pulled into her station or 'home' as humans would call it. She sat there before opening the burned file once more. She pulled a picture of a male, and two femmes out of it, the corners were burned but the picture survived the damage. And right underneath it was paper that somehow manage to survive the flames, she pulled it out next, once it was looked over she, with all her will, forced herself to hand it to me.

"This is all you need to know about my life…"

I toke the paper and started scanning. "I am telling you a secret that not even Sam knows about it, you are the only one that I can truly trust with it…"

Her voice possessor was wavering as she spoke. I waited for the scan to load all unknown words, and phrases to match my original language so I could understand it, but I also listened to Ally. Whatever has been hurting her so long is now being told to me.

"If you want… Maybe… I could tell you the rest tomorrow? I rather not talk about it today… I don't want Sam over hearing…" She said with pain, she slowly lowered her face and her optics from my view.

I used my hand and tipped her chin up to look at me, I offered a weak smile and she returned it but it was weaker than mine. She pulled away and retired for the remainder of the day.

Just as I left the scans were complete. I looked the information over; it was an offline certificate… For… Her creators… Both of them…

I could barely keep myself from stopping right in the middle of traffic; this is what she wanted to hide? I continued to read the scans, her creators were murdered right in front of her! At such a young age!

What kind of planet allows that to happen? The more I read, the more I started to see why the young femme wanted to hide it. Death was something she was familiar with, and she didn't want it to happen again, not with this new family. But why hide it for so long? How does she know about my kind? What are you hiding Alicia "Ally" Diana Harp?

What is you deepest, darkest, secret you are forced to hide?

My Decepticon scanner started to sound off, and Decepticon was in the area, scouting for the humans. I kicked myself into gear as I started to hunt for him, I swear upon the spark in my casis, Ally Harp, now Ally Witwicky will no longer have to fight to protect her family along any longer. I, Bumblebee Autobot Scout, will help anyway I can to keep from the fate of her first creator form harming her and her new family again. She is still young, and has much to learn, I will be her friend till bitter end. That I swear…

* * *

~*~Ally's POV~*~

I slipped into the house and climbed the stairs, I ignored the roaring in my stomach and went to my room. The light colored walls offered no comfort as I looked at them hoping to find some form of forgetting all I had been forced to remember. The death… The faced of my real parents… The acking of losing them… and the reminder that other life is out there and waiting to kill us all… All Spark…

All Spark, help me…

I feel so lost now, more than ever… I can't protect my family from the truth much longer… I feel like the truth is coming out to haunt me…

I laid on my belly with my blankets and sheets pulled over my head. The smell of my own room made me feel like I didn't belong. It just felt… Alien…

I closed my eyes, and let the darkness of the room take me to a sleep I've wanted for the past few days now… It was the only peace I had for the moment until the next following day…

* * *

**Hey! Katie Gibbs here! I know this chapter has nothing to do with the movie, but I wanted BB and Ally to have a friend-to-friend bond. I was thinking changing a chapter cause when I started writing it, it started to go… Off the train tracks…**

**So I will have to say the next chapter will take place when Sam is being chased by "Satan's Camaro" (I still laugh at that XD) **

**And I will have that done somewhat soon…. I think anyway, things are not going the way I plan this month. Around the second week of the month a teacher died due to a heart attack, and it hurt a lot of people at school, then a snow hit the ground last week, getting me hit with a bunch of snowballs, and now my birthday is coming up and it's going to be hecktic when the day comes, cause things never go right for me on important days… DX**

**Oh well, when the world gives you lemons, make grape juice! (A friend told me that, I still don't get it. But it sounds funny!)**

**Well, I hope you look forward to the next chapter cause I plan to make it better than this one, I'm sorry if it disappoints a few people, cause I'm disappointed about it myself! I got sloppy and off topic! Grr! IF anyone wants to give me advice just leave a comment when ever I shut up!**


	5. Secrets out Part 1

Chapter 5

Secret's out

* * *

**Time change**

'**Car Radio'**

_'Ally's thoughts'_

_'Animal thought to Ally'_

* * *

Ally's POV

_**10:30 in the morning on a Saturday**_

I feel Mojo licking my fingers, and then I twitch and rose up. "What is it boy?" I grumble.

"_Sam is in the kitchen! No one home other than you and Sam! Good time to make up!"_

I stare at the dog this… was… impossible… "Mojo… Did you just talk to me?"

He shook a little like he had to pee, "This is stupid! I'm going to go mad!" I tossed my pillow over my head and my blankets over the pillow and my head to hide myself from the world.

I forced myself to think this was a dream telling me to make up with my brother as soon as I could. I would as soon as I could! I promise you!

Mojo started to growl at me! He jumped on my bed and pulled the blankets off, he may be small but the dog was strong!

"Go away! Away with you! You possessed creature!" I shouted as he tried to take my pillow. I then lost my pillow to a dog!

I rolled toward the wall next to my bed and covered my head from the crazed dog. He jumped on my back and started to paw me with his Chihuahua claws! I pushed him away.

"No! Bad dog! Bad! Muy Mal! Very Bad!" I pushed him away again.

"_Hate to do this to you Ally!" _He was suddenly gone and I thought I was alone for a while. I was glad to be alone… But I really wasn't alone…

I suddenly felt a tiny doggy mouth grip my butt! I yelped and fell off my bed with Mojo still biting my BUTT!

"SAM! YOUR DOG BIT MY IN THE ASS!" I shout at my brother. I then remembered he was still mad at me.

"I hate it when your pets are right…" I got up and pat Mojo on the head.

"Lets go face brother dearest…"

* * *

I stumbled down the stairs half awake. Sam was pulling stuff down to make breakfast, I didn't want to make him upset to quick so I sat at the table and looked at the back of a box of waffles.

Mojo sat at my feet, he took my side in this fight, he was a dog, and he could tell when something was up. I waited as about ¼ of and hour passed us by. I started tapping on the table with my fingers like a drum.

Mojo huffed and ran off upstairs. _'Darn you crazy dog… You wanted me to apologize and now you leave me alone with no plan!" _

Suddenly with a thud, I hear Mojo race down the stairs and he jumped onto the counter next to Sam. He gave a whimper and barked. _"Med Time!" _

My strange dog broke his leg a while back and now is on painkillers… He got addicted to them… My poor little beanie baby!

Sam paused long enough to get where this was all going. "You want your meds? Okay…" He popped the bottle open and held a broken pill over Mojo's head. "I know you get high off these things, so no more for today. And if you pill on my bed again, I'll toss you out. Got that? No more, Crake head!"

I laughed as Mojo started to whimper. _"One more? Please?"_

"Mojo, he said no more! Don't beg!" I say out loud. I slapped my hand over my mouth, I forgot Sam, and possibly mom and dad were home! I then heard something I thought I'd never hear again! Sam laughing at me!

"Talking to dogs now are we?"

I blushed. He only laughed harder and then he, out of the blue, tossed me a rice crispy treat!

"Your not mad still… Are you?" I look at the floor, fearing what he would say.

I suddenly was in gulfed in a bear hug. "Naw dip! I shouldn't have expected you to believe me like that! What was I thinking?" He burst out laughing at himself and playfully hitting his head with his fist.

"I must have been drugged at the party or hit my head like you said! I should be the one to say I'm sorry not you sis…" He kisses my head in a brotherly fashion and walked to the refrigerator and opened it to grab so milk. I smiled for the first time after the fight, meeting the alien camaro, and after thinking of my real parents… I thought to myself… _'Finally… things are gonna be okay for once…'_

But to be honest… Things only went my for about a whole 5 seconds…

* * *

Sam started to pour milk into two glasses, I got up to feed Mojo. As I started to fill up his water bowl, Mojo started barking about something outside that wasn't there before…

When I glanced outside I saw a flash of yellow and black…

_'Oh… Slag…Naw…' _My own phrase from Will Smith in cybertronian…

Right in the drive way… Was Sam's 'Stolen' car.

Sam gasped and dropped the whole carton of milk onto the hardwood floor. He pulled Mojo from the window and pulled me into the doorway. He somehow managed to start his cell phone and he started to dial a number, but it was way too long to be 911…

"Miles! Miles! Listen to me! My car is stalking me! It's Satan's Camaro! And it's stalking me and my sis!"

Of all the people he had to call it had to be Miles! (Don't get me wrong, he's cool but… He puts the word 'strange' to a whole new level! Whenever he gets the chance, he'll hang in a tree upside down! Even in the park with the cute little signs that say in pretty red letters, "Stay Off The Trees!")

Sam continues to babble on and then he closes his phone and starts to drag me upstairs to my room. He lets me go and looks out my window. I tried to catch my breath after the sudden run up the stairs and racing down the halls of the house.

My brother suddenly forced his cell phone into my hand and says very seriously and sternly. "Al, when I go downstairs, I'm going to lead that car away from the house,"

"Sam! No!"

"Listen to me!" He shouts grabbing my shoulders. "I'm gonna need you to do this for me! After we are out of sight, call the cops! Call mom and dad! Okay? Do this for me!" He kissed my head then speed out the door before I dared to say another word.

I was frozen in place…

Sam… Was giving up his life… For me…

Mojo barked at me. I jolted to the real world. I raced to the window just in time to watch him jump on mom's girly pink bike, and race down the street.

As soon as he and the car were gone, I looked at the phone. _'What the pit are cops going to do? They'll only come over to see if I was on drugs, and if I call ma and pa… lets not think about that…'_

I then remembered the car… It would never hurt Sam!

No point of calling the cops! This looked like a job for a friend and I… Well, brother is more like it!

"Mojo! I gotta go!" I ran to the door, and as I tried to open it… It didn't open like I was hoping it would… I ran into the door, it was jammed from the outside…

"Slag it all!" I walked about 2 feet back and did a police kick to the door opening it without breaking it!

"I knew watching C.O.P.S would pay off!" I shouted as I raced to the front door.

Ignoring the sunlight burning my eyes, I raced to the hidden tree house, when I slammed open the trap door Cyborg pointed one of his homemade guns at me! "Holy Slag!" I screamed.

He clutched his spark chamber. "Don't give me a fright like that! I nearly offlined you!" He said putting the gun away. I was just frozen in the past the memory of the gun that Felix had when he killed my parents in front of me…

"Ally-Spark I… I apologize! I forgot!" He pulled me inside and hugged me a gently as he could. I woke up from the nightmare and pushed him away! "Forget it! We got code RED!"

"RED? Are you sure? Its… so soon…" He looked at me with fear and confusion.

"I met the camaro officially yesterday… And it was really alien… I felt its soul… Pure… Innocent… It's and Autobot for sure! Just as the All Spark had described them when it gave me its power and, memory!" I smiled. I was getting goose bumps just thinking about finding All Spark again.

"You want to bust out the gear?" He asked with his back turned to me as he started to attach his weapons to his arms.

"Right! Don't forget my boots!" I raced to a board in the floor, I removed it revealing an old paper covered package…

I swallowed my heart as I grabbed it and pulled it out. I looked it over, plain brown paper stared me in the face… I tore it open with a heavy heart…

Inside was my uniform for when I was old enough to train with my real dad… To be a marine like him…

What can I say? It's all I had of him…

I pulled the clothes out, I could tell mom had to hand stitch some of the cloth together to keep it together, some of the shorts was wore from time but it was still strong enough to wear. I put those to side to look at the package more, a set of dog tags lay in a tiny plastic baggy… They were dads… I couldn't help to hold them to my heart…

Next was a knife, dad must have convinced mom to pack this, fingerless gloves were packed next to them, and finally was a cloak… I have no idea why mom packed this but it would serve me well later!

Cyborg touched my shoulder, I jumped a little in surprise.

"They would be so proud to see the woman you are becoming… You know that better than I do…" His tone was strong, but his face betrayed him of sadness.

"But to think you'd wear this in the war to come!" He chuckled. I hit him with my boot as he handed them to me. He went off to close the windows of the tree house. I then, for the first time, changed into my uniform… This was going to be so awesome!

* * *

**5 minutes later after changing…**

I stood up straight as I pulled my gloves over my hands… They were newish, and yet… They feel like I've worn them before…

I tighten them up, I then started to look over the uniform… If you thought about it, you'd think it was a knock off Resident Evil. One of those movies… I can't think of which one, but Alice wore it…

The shirt was sleeveless, dark greenish brown. The shorts were dark black-brown, and of course it was loaded with pockets for various things, finally I was wearing black combat boots, but they looked more like hiking boots than fighting boots.

I started to pat down my pockets, I suddenly stopped at one… It had something inside it…

I slowly pulled it out, what I found was strange… It was a computer memory card! Not one of those flat, square disk thingies that came in a dozen different colors. You can still get them but this was like… The very first one they made like… Before all the small stuff started to sell like crazy.

"Are you ready Ally-Spark?"

I put in back in my pocket and turned to my brother-by-wire and nodded.

He was wearing the cloak that was packaged in the brown paper. "I'm ready for anything…"

"No, no your not… You're going to need this… As much as it pains me to force you to carry this…" He held out a gun, but it looked like it came out of a Sci-Fi movie…

Very high tech, but came in a really small package! It looked like the tiny gun from Men In Black!

But even that didn't get over the fact that I was terrified of it, after watching my parents get murdered in front of me, I had to make a choice, to take it and save my brother from Primus knows what, or be a coward and get everyone I know and love get hurt because I wasn't armed and ready to protect them.

I took the gun and shoved it in the pocket on my thigh.

"Let's roll!" I jump out the trap door and land on my feet, Cyborg jumps down next to me. With the hood of the cloak covering his face you could hardly tell what his real face looked like! Just what we need! Thanks mom!

* * *

We then started to race down town, neither one of us breaking a sweat as we raced the town by, and no one even noticed how oddly we were dressed! Ha! People can be so blind sometimes to this kind of stuff!

I suddenly hear Sam scream from the south of me, he was racing into an abandoned work area, looks like it was closed off a long time ago. I started to go that way until I ran head first into some guy's chest!

"Ally?"

I looked up, it was Max, and he wasn't alone! Pipe, and Gen were holding blue print paper, white markers, and sketchpads. I slapped my forehead remembering we were meeting for another sink bomb on Vicky and her goons! "Guys! Oh shot me in the buttkin! I forgot about the planning for today!"

Gen and Pipe helped me up, Max stared at Cyborg. "Who's the dude in the cloak?" he growled.

"That's… Frankie! He moved here from out of state!" I shouted. He looked at me with his famous 'Gibbs' stare', "The cloak Ally? What's up with it?" Gen pointed out.

"He was… In an accident! When he was little he got burn in a fire! He doesn't like people to stare you know?" I started sweating, as they looked at him closer.

"Guys, We'll have to put this planning time to another day! Something really important came up and I have to take care of it! I promise I'll make it up whenever I can! I just… I gotta go!" I raced off before any other the guys got a chance to say a word. I had Cyborg follow close behind me.

"Are they following us?" I asked him, "No, they are heading home. That is the safest thing they can do for you right now… We can not get another innocent into these war…" He said in a mellow tone.

I stopped as I saw something, it was yellow, and it was parked 10 feet away form us. _**'Huston, we have a problem…' **_

* * *

"Where's Sam? Is he okay?" I asked frightened for my brother's life.

'_**Danger! Danger!'**_ A song played on the radio. I clenched my fists, and my teeth together. "Let's go!" I jumped into the driver's seat as the car itself roared to life.

"Get in Cy! I have to find Sam! Before it's too late!"

Cyborg didn't hesitate. He sat shotgun and the car started to zoom to find my bother, who does have the tendency to get him self into very dangerous situations.

I felt my heart race with emotions as the car raced off.

Anger, that my human family was in trouble…

Fear, that my family could get hurt or worse…

And finally Pain… The thought of losing what I've had after so much…

"SAM!" I cried as I saw him and MIKAYLA BANES running toward the car from… A giant metal being…

'_Oh… Slag me to pit…'_ All the doors opened to signal, 'get in if you want to live!' Mikayla started to freak out so Cyborg pulled her in ignoring all her screaming on how we were going to die.

Before all the doors closed, another body slammed into mine. "DRIVE! DRIVE!"

"MAX? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I screeched as the car speed off.

Max was pushed in between Cyborg and me as the car drove into traffic. "You freaking' liar!" Max punched me in the shoulder.

"OW!"

"You freaking dirty liar!" Another punch in the arm!

"OW!"

I pushed Max away to see in the rear view mirror, the metal being was large, black and white. On his side I saw a very scary writing… 'To enslave and destroy', now that's a scary thought! He ran after us for a few minutes, but when we started to drive out in public, he transformed into a police car! _'Slag! People are gonna think we're trying to make a get away!'_ I thought angry. I pulled the seat belt over me and watched as Cyborg did the same everyone else thought we were insane! I didn't care, this was gonna be a long ride!

He suddenly fell backward as the car made a sharp turn at a stop sign. I looked forward to see people dodging us as we drove by. It toke me about a few seconds why these people were in the middle of the road… They WEREN'T in the middle of the road! WE were driving on the sidewalk!

After that accident, we started to leave the highly populated area and we vanished into a run down part of town. A sudden sharp turn forced me to look a head as we raced to an old, abandoned church.

We were going to head first into the color stained windows!

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Sam and Mikayla screamed. I covered my head and waited to be cut to bits.

Glass shattered around us, but no one was hurt thank goodness! Max, for some odd reason was covering my head, and he was holding me, very, very, very close! I turned pink to the thought.

He let go as he pointed to close working ground. "Over there we can lose him!" He shouted. The car listened and hid in the area hoping we lost the metal being that we saw. It was now dark, and the only light there was, was the light from the police car that was trying to kill us.

I shuttered as the police car almost passed us by… But it heard us… As it started to back up to corner us…

The Camaro started to rev its engine…

I felt Max take my hand; the chase was on once again…

* * *

**HI PEEPS! Okay so this one was sorta close to the movie but I got a lot of side tracked! Please dont' be mad! I put Satan's Camaro and Mojo pissing on Sam parts in here! I really hope that makes up for it! And yes, I know the part of Mojo and his pills were from BEFORE Sam left for the party! But I wanted to make that scene for this chapter! I thought it would be super cute and funny!**

**Anyway I plan to make the next chapter soon! The computer has been fixed! I am another year older! Making me another year wiser! I just hope you still find this story okay to your liking! I think it's coming out well... (Even though there is still more to come...) And i really do hope you like my little clifthanger! XD **

**I feel really bad for not updateing as soon as I liked to but alot of things have come up and its just insain! Anyhooo! REVIEW! I need people's encouragements! I love you all who review! Peace out! Untill the next chapter yal!**


	6. Secrets out Part 2

Chapter 6

Secrets out part 2: Truths and more

**_

* * *

_**

'Car radio'

_'Ally's thought' _

'Cybertronian language'

* * *

The car swerved, the doors opened by themselves, forcing us to all to roll on the ground hard.

By the time we got our bearings together we all looked up… a yellow giant robot was protecting us…

I toke a breath and held it as long as my lungs could… Once I felt the burning in my lungs I let my breath go. The giant yellow bot tackled the police car as it started to race and transformed toward us.

I started to pull my brother and his 'girlfriend' away from the fight, as we started running my head started to hurt.

I slowed down and clutched my head, it was a 'Harry Potter' moment. This all looked like I've seen it somewhere before, but I knew it was from the All Sparks memories.

Screaming caught my attention, I had to shake it off! "SAM!"

I saw a child size, bot attacking my brother. "HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

I reached into my thigh pocket and grabbed the little gun that Cy gave me. I had to ignore the cold metal and evil sting of it as I pulled it out and aimed at the robots head. I fired once and was blown back by the force of the blast! I landed on my back and scrapped my elbows trying to stop, but it was in vain. I looked up to the bot and found that I only hit the tiny bot's shoulder, but it was burned, and it crumbled a little, wow… That should have been his head, so that means my aim sucks… I WAS aiming for his head…

When I was able to stand again, the little freak started to turn to me and it started speaking in a language only Cy and I knew…

'Small fleshy femme seen our language! Holder of All Spark power! Holder of location!' It then started to charge at me totally forgeting why it was after my adopted brother. It crashed into me and we went rolling down a hill, he was clawing at me, trying to strangle me it seemed. But as I fought back he started to get stronger and rougher. I slammed my foot into his chest hoping to flip him off me, but he didn't move, he didn't even seemed affected by the hit.

Then I kicked his groin area and he screeched like the world was exploding. It must hurt a bot just as much as it does a regular human boy. I screamed as he bit me and didn't let me go. He ripped into my flesh and trying to reach bone. The weight of it suddenly vanished, and then it was gone… Max was rolling with it away from Sam, and me it toke a moment till I could stand and regain my posture.

Max started to slamming the tiny bots head into the ground with such unknown strength that it would have frighten me if I didn't know that it was just his way of getting back at it for hurting his friend.

I clutched my arm and ran over to Sam, I then noticed he wasn't wearing any pants… "Sam? Where are your pants?" I asked with my usual 'What the hell happened?' face.

Max suddenly shouted to the little bot, "YOU DIRTY LITTLE BOT! NEVER. TOUCH. MY. FRIEND. LIKE. THAT. AGAIN!" When he paused he was slamming his head in the ground making a little hole in the ground. _'Such inhuman strength…Why? Why did he face it… if he knew he would get killed because he faced me…Max…' _As if Max was dead weight, the little creep tossed him over to the right. It then raced toward me and my brother.

I saw Cyborg transform his arm into his blaster and he aimed it at the little bot racing toward us. But before he got the chance Mikayla came out of nowhere with a mini chainsaw! She started slashing and cutting the little freak's head off, while messing the body up more! _'Holy Slag! I'd hate to get on her bad side!' _I thought as his head started crawl away.

_'Now that would be so cool if it didn't just try to kill me, Sam and Max!'_

"Yeah! Not so tough without a head are ya!" Sam kicked his head over the hill with great force.

"Kick Ass Bro!" I cheered Sam on. He just turned to me and started yelling about the gun I had, I should have known he would get into that…

Max started to wrap his favorite sweatshirt around my wound, I didn't know he was until I looked at him. He made no eye contact, and he was silent.

"Max! This is your-" He stopped me from complaining by hugging me. My head was forced to his chest, when it did I could hear his heart beating rapidly.

"What ever you do… don't scream…" I was too dazed to get it.

"What?" Next thing I knew there was a sting and agonizing pain ate at my arm. "HOLY MOTHER OF THE GREAT GOD!" I screamed as the pain roared and more blood started to drip more rapidly.

"I told you not to scream…" He said. His heart beat faster than the tempo from before. I looked up to him, his eyes were shaded over with his hair and he was gently breathing even after the fighting the mini bot. Someone cleared their throat instantly breaking me from looking at Max's face. Sam and Cyborg were glaring at Max and me… I blushed and pulled away, "THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK! OH MY PRIMUS THAT WAS SO NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I WAS DIZZY! I'M SO SORRY THAT WAS WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!" I was blabbering like Sam did when he was caught in an awkward moment.

Sam pushed back Max and grabbed my shoulders, "Are you alright Al? Does your arm hurt too much?" He looked it over.

"Yeah… I'm fine Sam… Don't worry too much about it okay… I should ask you the same… Where are your pants again?" I giggled as he blushed, he just now remembered he was in his boxers…

Well, at least they're the regular kind, not the ones with the tiny Scooby doo heads wearing Santa clause hats boxers…

Sam touches the cut and looks it over. As he does Mikayla pulls on his shirt and points up to the hill. On the very top was the giant bot, it stood tall and he looked directly at me with a worried look. I looked up to it and nodded. I pulled from my brother and he watched me climb up to the bot. It crawled to its stomach and held his hand to me. I quickly held my hand to its hand, I open my hand in its palm. It was bigger than mine, but I was too focused on how big it was to notice my human brother came up behind me to stare at us. When the giant bot stood up and pulled away from me. I looked up to it confused until Sam pushed me behind him protectively. "Sam…" I gasp as Max holds me back from the bot. Mikayla on the other hand, well... she wasn't screaming or anything, so she must have taken this well, or she's been in shock since the little bot had its head cut off.

Sam looked up to the bot and he started to speak to it. _'Oh slag…' _I think as I bend my head down to hide my face.

"Do you talk?" He asks. I, a long time ago, thought about asking him the same thing, cause now that I think about he only spoke by radio.

He looked toward me as if to ask, 'May I?' I could only nod, no point in hiding any more, now he is standing on both feet not on four wheels bot pointed at his chest and started playing the radio, _**'XM satellite Radio...' **_Station Change. _**'Digital cable brings you…' **_Station Change. _**'Colombia broadcasting system…'**_

"So you… You talk through the radio?" Sam asked still shaking off shock.

I kept quite so he could figure something's out without my help. I figured I caused enough trouble for him…

The giant yellow bot clapped while playing, _**'Thank you, you're wonderful. You're wonderful. Your wonderful.' **_

I giggled then my brother-by-wire looked at me strangely.

That's when I realized I giggled OUTLOUD! I blushed and shrugged embarrassed. I then looked back to my brother-by-adoption.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asked irritated. He was still angry about that stunt the yellow bot pulled.

'_**Message from Starfleet, Captain…' **_Station Change. _**'Thought the inanimate vastness of space…' **_Station Change. _**'Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!'**_

"Amen…" I whispered to myself.

Mikayla suddenly stood next to Sam and me.

She too was too still shaking off the shock form earlier, but she herself was able to speak. "Visitors from heaven? What… What are you, like, and alien or something?"

Max spoke up after finding his own voice. "What was that thing trying to go after Sam and Al! What going on here?" Unfortunately he was ignored.

The yellow bot turned to Cyborg, and me and it winked. Right out of the blue the bot transformed back into his car mode thingy.

**_'Any more questions you want you to ask?'_** All the doors of the old Camaro opened at once, waiting for us to comply.

At first I waited for someone to make movement, Sam toke a breath and said, "He wants us to get in…"

He then advanced to the car. I smiled a little but then Mikayla stepped in. "And go where?"

I smiled and ran to the driver's side ignoring everyone's strange glances. I sat in the seat and waited for everyone else. I listened to Sam give Mikayla a speech about 50 years from now…

I look behind me to see Max pulling the seatbelt over himself. "You're my friend and I don't want you to get hurt."

I nodded, but I heard Cyborg start to hum with anger in his tone. We grabbed Sam's pants and Mikayla's purse and started to drive somewhere past city limits. I pretended I was driving the car, we didn't want too many people thinking they themselves are crazy… Well a lot anyway!

Besides… After that… Soon enough things got…

Even more stranger…

* * *

In the tunnel of the city we were waiting to get through. Traffic suddenly turned against me, I started acting like a grown up. I shouted, I cussed out loud, and I flipped people 'The Bird'!

I watched as some people look at me twice. I turned to the front of the car and sighed.

"Any chance you get a hold or Gen and Pipe yet?" I asked grumpily.

"Your on your way right now? 'Kay… They're at the house… Yeah… See you guy then." He hung up on his cell phone.

"They're on the way to your house." He crinkled his nose as he looked toward my bot brother and my adopted human brother. Something told me he didn't really feel comfortable.

"Cool…" I leaned back into the seat with a tired look on my face, I was looking into the rear view mirror soon seeing my own face. It was covered in dirt and it was showing my scar pretty well.

I started to feel my eyes droop, Cyborg poked my shoulder and shook his head. He meant to say, Stay Awake!

I slap both my cheeks and shook my head. "Right…" I whispered.

I look into the rear view mirror and saw Mikayla crawling into my brother's lap!

'_HOLY BLEEP!' _I stared at the mirror and gasped silently.

'REALLY SAM! AT A TIME LIKE THIS? REALLY!'

I suddenly saw that she was sitting in his lap and buckling in the seatbelt… Wow… Sam pulled a fast one…

"You wanna know what I don't understand?" She asked suddenly catching my attention.

"Why, if he's suppose to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?" My heart stopped…

'Slag… This wont end well…'

The car slammed into a stop! Then everyone was forced out of the car but me! My seatbelt was 'jammed'!

"MOVE IT YOU MORON!" I heard someone shout from traffic. I growled and shouted back. "GET A LIFE YOU DIPSHIT!"

Out of the blue the car started to balance onto it's right two side wheels! I squealed out of fear and surprise.

I suddenly watched the car pixilated into a shinier color! I held my breath as everything changed, but only I stayed the same! "DAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMN!"

I touched the dashboard in wonder… it was… so new! So clean! And pretty!

'_**You likey?' **_The car radio asked in a childish voice.

"I really, really like!" I replied cheerfully.

Boy, would the others be surprised when they see this…

* * *

~*~ 10 minutes into the drive with the yellow Camaro car~*~

I watched as more old buildings passed me and the group by. I really didn't like it…

It felt really… Strange… Like I had a feeling this was suppose to happen… like this was part of a plan and it was all working out the way it was… suppose to I guess…

The car pulled over in an abandoned area. We all piled out and looked around, hoping to find anything familiar… But we all were lost…

I looked up to the sky, only to find falling stars…

"We came here to look at stars?" Mikayla asked.

"Ummm…" Max pointed to one that was coming closer to all of us. I looked at Cyborg, his eyes were dim, he was looking at the falling stars a little closer… Then it crashed far off behind us.

"Not falling stars… Not a meteor… it's… A GIANT BODY." He whispered to me.

Well… Slag…

Next thing I know Sam is racing toward the sight where it crashed. I followed him out of worry for his safety, and everyone one else followed us.

When we get there the only thing there was where it landed… The area was burned, and a giant hole was in the ground, but nothing was in the hole!

"It… Couldn't have grown legs and walked away! … Could it?" Max looked around.

'_Not falling stars… Not a meteor…it's… A GIANT BODY.'_

The camaro honked at us, pulling me from my thoughts, and the radio said to us, "_**Let's move out!"**_

Everyone ran back to the car without hesitation, me on the other hand looked back to the hole in the ground… What ever is out there, it's going to be a BIG surprise on the human race.

~*~ 5 minutes later in an abandoned alley~*~

The camaro finally stopped after a little while, everyone slowly got out of the car, but when we all stood outside of the camaro 4 new vehicles came in to the little alley with us.

I started to grasp my tiny gun in my pocket, I could hear Cyborg's arm guns charging up.

The new vehicles started to make strange noises…

"Aww, Slag Naw…" I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long on this chapter! I got sick yesterday when I wanted to finish this chapter, and it was killer. But I'm simi better now!**

**Anyways the next chapter will be posted later, and I would really like for someone to the review button! Leave me something to look forward to! **

**Bad or good, I'll try my best to make the next chapter better than the last! **

**~*~Katie Gibbs~*~**


	7. All Spark, Autobots, and history lesson

Chapter 6

Autobots, All Spark… History lesson?

* * *

**_'Car radio'_**

'_Ally's thoughts'_

'**Other languages'**

* * *

A large 16-wheeler truck with a custom flame paint job, started to stand up right in front of me and my friends and family… I watched in wonder forgetting my gun that sat in my pocket.

The 16-wheeler stood tall and proud and looked down at all of us with no emotion that was readable on his face. Our hearts were racing as others soon joined him standing over us like Roman gods. But my focus was on the one with flames, memories from the All Spark told me his name, the name that was passed on from one mech to another, they are not made, they were born to be leaders…

I smiled weakly and looked at all of them like a child who entered a wonderland.

I was given no voice as I stood in the middle of the circle, it was really scary and cool at the same time… I will never forget this night as long as I live…

Before I got my voice back the largest bot, that was once a 16-wheeler, started to crawl to our level so he could face us. I pulled my hands close to my side and froze as he looked at me.

Sam and Max stared at us, and Mikaela… She was frozen just straight to the core, she couldn't move at ALL. I toke a breath and stood up as tall as I could allow without falling on my face.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" He asked me with innocents.

I giggled and shook my head, I looked toward the group behind me. He took the hint and nodded. "I apologize… What is your designation?"

'_Déjà vu!' _I thought to myself feeling like I've done this before. "Alicia Diana Ha- Witwicky, I mean…"

He narrows his eyes at me and nods once more.

I hear Mikaela whisper, "They know your name…" The giant bot looked toward Sam. "Are YOU Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?"

"Yeah…" Sam answered. Boy, he looked like he just wet his pants.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." Said the Rescue Truck.

"Autobots…" Sam repeated. I nodded and continued to smile, "Autobots Bro…"

They all looked at me for a second but then returned to look at the group behind me. I turned to see Sam about ready to faint and Mikaela not really far behind him.

"What's cracking little Bitches?" A low and even toned voice said.

"My first lieutenant. Designation Jazz." As Optimus introduced Jazz, he did a flip in the air and landed in a pose. "This looks like a cool place to kick it." He finished off with a 360 spin and jumped on a car like it was a couch and posed once more.

"Sup?" I say with a nod. He smirks, and then nods back with a wink.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked freaking out. "We've learned earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus said like it wasn't that hard to do.

I looked at the yellow Rescue Truck, which was yet to be named, and said, **"Como esta usted, Senor?" **

He looked at me and answered, **"Asi Asi, y tu?" **

I smiled huge after getting an answer, Theory tested, and confirmed. **"Muy, Muy buen! Gracias!" **

"My weapon specialist, Ironhide." Optimus continued.

Cannon forming noise caught my attention. I turned to face the buff black Topkick, he was aiming his rather large cannons in my face. I reacted by aiming my tiny gun at his face.

He scoffed, "You feeling lucky Punk?"

I starred at him for a minute, then pointed my gun to a trashcan not far from me and fired. The only thing left was a large black hole and the area around in burned and missing.

"More than lucky, Jack Ass." I growled.

Cyborg threw off his cloak to reveal his own cannons at Ironhide. The small group behind us grew rather large eyes and took very shaky breathes. "HOLY SHIT!" I hear, it was Sam and Max.

"Easy Ironhide, lower your weapons, you frightened them!" Optimus ordered.

We glared at one another for a moment longer and Ironhide smirked and withdrew his cannons. "Just kidding sir! I just wanted to show them my cannons."

I lowered my weapon and Cyborg turned off his cannons. "I like your style fleshy! We may get along in the future!" He smirks.

I put my gun in my pocket for a moment. "We will see… We will see…" I nod my head his way, and he returns the action as a sign for truce.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I turned from Ironhide to the Rescue Truck. "Our medical officer, Ratchet."

At first Ratchet didn't say anything, he just sniffed the air. Now that I think about it, we kind of do stink…

"The boys' pheromone levels suggest both want to mate with the females."

We were all just starring at him after that. He looked back at us as if he didn't say something totally wrong!

"Oh… My Primus…" I whispered covering my mouth and slowly turning to Max, who in turn, dared to meet my gaze. "Whoa… This is awkward…" He then walked to the farthest wall from me. I burned to the thought of me and Max… I grew warmer in the face and looked at Sam and Mikaela. They just stood there in embarrassment.

Cyborg was glaring at Max and powering up his cannons once more. "Down boy… He means no harm…" I say not looking my robot brother in the eyes.

He grunts and turns from Max.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus continues to break the awkward silence.

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam asked.

'Bumblebee' as he is now called, started to play a scene from a movie, throwing punches in the air and moving on his feet.

'_**Check the rep, yep second to none!'**_

"So, you're out guardian, huh?" Sam questioned with curiosity.

Bumblebee nods and waves at me, I only smiled and waved back happily.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Ratchet pointed a laser at Bumblebee's neck and scanned it. Bumblebee coughed and Ratchet stopped and looked at a reading in his forearm.

"I'm still working on them." I walk over to Bumblebee's leg and touched it to show I was sorry for his voice thingy.

Mikaela, after being silent for so long, asked the question that was on every human's mind. "Why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron." Optimus answers bluntly.

A picture flashes in my brain for a minute… I wanted to burst out crying and screaming the pictures were so full of death… and gore…

'_Megatron.' _I thought with acid in my mind. That name… That name rings a thousand bells!

"Mega-What?" Sam asks.

I watch as Optimus played a hologram thingy. It showed a world that was turned to Hell by war… It was covered in lava, and fire, the only thing not glowing in heat was barren lands.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just… Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

Megatron's face entered my head again, he laughed as he slaughtered Autobots.

I wanted to throw up at the pool of energon leaking in the ground. "All who defied him… Were destroyed…"

A Decepticon refused his order and was torn apart, he lived but… was then left alone to die...

What a fate…

"Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to earth, where Captain Witwicky and Marin General Harp found him."

"My grandfather!" Sam said proudly.

"And… My grandfather?" I questioned. I never met my great grandfather… Now that I think about it… Dad never spoke of his grandfather, he just said he was a Marin General, the soul reason Dad himself became a Marin!

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Even yours Miss Harp." Optimus says.

"Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the cube. Archibald and Harp activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the cube's location on earth were imprinted on Archibald's glasses."

Sam stopped him there, "How'd you find out that I had the glasses?"

I rolled my eyes and answered with Optimus, "eBay."

We looked at one another with questionable looks on our faces.

"eBay…" Sam remembers he was trying to sell the glasses because he has no use for them.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform earth's machines and build a new army!" Ratchet says clenching his fist.

"And the human race will be extinguished." Optimus finished looking at me with sympathy.

I gulped to the thought of the All Spark doing that… All Spark would never do that! Never!

Right...

"Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to earth's survival." Every mech stood up and looked down at Sam.

The very key to earth's survival… is in my brother's hands…

"Please tell us you have those glasses…" Mikaela asked.

He made a face and turned to me. "Sam… You didn't lose the glasses did you?" I questioned.

"Worse… They're at home…"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Optimus and the other mechs looked at me questionably.

"We're not allowed to bring… Alien life forms home, our mother… she has a condition if she sees things… Like you for example, she will get very upset, okay? She will ground us and most likely try to kill you with something she finds in the kitchen and it will not be pretty." I explain to them the best I could.

They all nod slowly as if they understand. But to be honest, they probably don't follow me at all.

"Sam, we gotta find the glasses!" I say looking at him with 'the look.' Saying 'we find it or else!'

He nods and we race to Bumblebee. "You guys in?" I ask Max and Mikaela. They were staring at us, but then they race to us. "Okay then… Let's roll!" I shout.

* * *

After a long and tense ride home we raced out of the car. "I need you to stay here, all right? You three gotta stay here and you're all gonna watch them. All of them." Sam orders Mikaela, Max and Cyborg. He continues to jabber and I was forced to drag him away from the group so we could get to the house. We were running in the yard until I heard dad comment on the footprints being left in the grass. Dad and his grass… Wow…

I hear him and fall face first into the ground after losing my footing. I hear Sam race to the door and slam dad back inside before he could race to help me.

I jumped to my feet when he tries to open the door again I ram right into the door, blocking it in an instant.

Sam started jabbering about sweeping the whole yard to rid it of the footprints, but then dad starts t giving us the quilt speech.

"You know, I buy half your car… then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores… Even Ally's…"

I gulped… one word can describe this situation… FRAG!

* * *

"What are you doing? What are you doing? What are you doing? No, watch the path! WATCH THE PATH! Please! NO!" Sam is now screaming at Optimus for waling around in the yard.

Then he finally steps onto the fountain…

Great…

"Sorry, my bad." Optimus apologized. I groaned and shut my eyes.

I take a deep breath and was suddenly thrown off my feet. "SLAG!" I land on the ground and hear Gen and Pipe screaming and shouting about giant robots in the yard.

I completely forgot about them honestly. I couldn't face this problem… Not right now…

'_Frag my life! Just frag it to Pit!' _I swear out in my mind.

I peel myself away from the boys and dusted myself. I forced myself to look at them then back to the Autobots. "Max, take them. SHUT THEM UP BEFORE MY HEAD EXPLODES!" I scream over the boys. He quickly takes the guys and talks to them quietly. I rub my head gently and look to the ground. "Can this possibly get ?" I ask myself.

"Mojo! Off the robot! GOD!"

It just did…

I race to grab Mojo as Ironhide kicks him into the air. My poor beanie baby whimpered as I held him close and shielded him from Ironhide's wrath.

"Back off! Back off!" I shout.

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?"

"NEGATIVE!"

"He leaked lubricants all over my foot!"

We went back and forth on what Mojo did, finally we put it behind us when Sam stepped in to scowl and Ironhide mumbled that his foot was going to rust.

Once the fire was avoided, Gen and Pipe jumped onto Ironhide's leg. "I love this robot!"

Gen loved aliens, and Pipe loved Ironhide's giant cannons, enough said you think?

I continued to rub my head trying to stop the pains as it got worse.

"This is gonna be a long night isn't it?" I ask Sam as he was doing the same thing I was.

"Hell yeah…"

"You two!" I pointed to the two hanging on Ironhide's leg.

"Play babysitters, with them while we look for the glasses." Pipe and Gen nod happily. I looked Cyborg and he knew what he was to do. Get ready for any… Surprises…

* * *

"This isn't hiding, this isn't hiding. This is our backyard, not a truck stop!" Sam yells.

All the Autobots were in car mode sitting in the backyard like it was considered hiding. Primus, kill me where I stand! Too much stress in one night!

Optimus appears at the window and asked me to let him to talk to Sam. I do just that and leave to check my room for the glasses. "This is exactly why mom won't allow aliens at the house!" I growl to myself.

When I get to my room, I see Ratchet, through my window, ramming right into the power lines connected to the house! When he collides with the wires, he falls and the force of his fall causes the earthquake around the house. I freak out, and race to find the glasses quicker. I raced down the hall and rammed right into Max. I moaned in pain.

He moaned in pain. "Kill me now…"

"Ditto…"

* * *

I race to Sam's room after the power goes out, and I hear mom and dad yelling at Sam. Just as I entered the door I hear mom say this, "Were you… Masturbating?"

That was the icing on the cake… I coughed up spit then threw up all over the hallway floor.

"Ally! Are you alright Sweetie?" I only threw up more.

"Max, be a dear and help Ally to the kitchen. I'll take care of the mess okay?"

"Yes, maim…" He leads me away from the very awkward talk with mom, dad and Sam. I was soon leaning over a trashcan emptying whatever was left in my belly. It hurt, but it was easing the pressure I was under and releasing the pain from my body. "I don't think this is from picturing your brother's… Uh, moment… Is it?"

I shake my head, but that is a thought worth throwing up over.

I head to the backyard for a quick break of fresh air. Just as I do Ironhide was looking very irritated about something.

"The parents are very irritating. Can I take them out?" I tense up and growl in my throat.

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?"

"Well, I'm just saying we could… It's an option…" I grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at him. I totally ignored the fact that Ironhide was a weapon specialist, I just heard him saying it was an OPTION to kill my parents! Wouldn't you throw something at him?

"OW! WHY YOU! OW!"

I threw another object and I think it was a brick.

Max pulled me inside and told the others now was the time to run before I could get out there again. With that said they left, but I don't think it was because they needed to get away from me and my wrath. I think it was to get away from strange black vans that were heading our way…

So much for peace… and quite…

* * *

**Okay, this is the chapter were the Autobots go and get the glasses at the Witwicky house hold.**

**I totally had to recall back to the movie for most of it... And it toke a while, so i hope you all enjoy it! If you don't let me know and i'll do all I can to fix it!**

**Thanks yal! Night! I own nothing trasnformer related! Only Ally, Cyborg, Gen, Pipe, Max and General Harp! And Ally's parents! Nothing else!**


	8. Being caught Being captured

Chapter 8

Being caught... Being captured

* * *

'_Ally's thoughts'_

**Time change**

'_**Recording'**_

* * *

Max and I stared at the upcoming vans. I got worried and ran inside to find everyone else. Max, close on my tail, followed. He closed the door and locked whatever he could without a key. I saw Sam and Mikaela, they were near the counter in the middle of the kitchen. Sam was holding the glasses…

I started to breathe uneasy, "Guys we have a problem…" I felt their eyes on me. "What do you mean?" Sam asked.

I pointed to the windows, there were over a dozen black government vans circled around the house. People in black suits, and suits that were meant to protect from radiation, were poking around in mom and dad's yard. They were tearing some of the plants right out of the ground!

I raced to the door that leads to the living room, dad was at the door talking to some guy in a black suit. My heart only raced as they spoke.

"We're the government. Sector Seven." He held a badge out for dad to look at.

"Never heard of it…" Dad said not liking this guy.

"Never will…" He toke his badge back and shoved it in his pocket.

I froze and gulped. SECTOR SEVEN.

That named echoed in my head for a while, I haven't heard that name in so long… That must have been in Bumblebee's file, I never finished reading the file, when I was little, dad never told me what the name of the people he worked for, not even the name of the group. He only told me it was a very important secret for him and mom only. I only saw the S part of the name from the file… Could this be them? The people mom and dad worked for?

"Your son's the great-grandson of Captin Archibald Wickity, is he not?"

"It's Witwicky…" Dad corrected.

"And your adopted daughter is the great-granddaughter of Marine Captin Harp? Who traveled with Archibald Wickity?"

"It's Witwicky! And who wants to know?" Dad demanded. But he never got his answer.

"May I enter the premises, Sir?" The government man asked. I felt a chill run down my spine, my heart clenched, my mind raced, and breath started to get ragged. My eyes were water for an unknown reason, I was forced to wipe my eyes just to be able to see clearly. Sam stood next to me and listened in like I was. I suddenly hear mom screaming about people messing with her yard work and ripping her flowers out of the ground… She was PISSED!

Three months, they planed to make this yard the best in the whole town! In less than 10 minutes, it was torn up and nothing more than how we started… it was just thrown right back at their faces…

Mom had her bat in hand when she threatened to hit someone, but the guy who was talking to dad grabbed it from her and yanked it right out of her hands!

"I warn you maim… I am carrying a loaded weapon." The Sector Seven man just threatened my mother! No way in hell, he was going to get away with that! No way how!

"You better get those guys out of my garden or I'm gonna beat the crap out of them!" She screeched.

I looked at Sam with worry in my eyes, he looked back paler than he was earlier.

I dared to peek back to them, the guy that was talking to dad, held a flashlight and flashed it over mom's eyes, he started to question her. "Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?" He did all without emotion and mom was getting angry! "NO! HOW DARE YOU!"

Sam suddenly pushed past me and entered the living room. I tried to hold him back, but he was determined to get in there.

"What is this?" He asked out loud. I raced behind him and stood where the men in suits couldn't see me, it was like acting 6 years old all over again. Act shy and nervous makes people believe you are very easy to pick on. But in my case, my parents may have worked for them, so they may also be after me.

"How you doing kids!" The man, who held my mom's bat, forced a smile and tossed the bat to the guy next to him.

"Are your names Sam and Alicia?" he asked. I tugged at Sam's shirt and he looked at me, I nodded at him. He gulped and turned back to the man, "Yeah…" He answered with truth in his voice.

"Well, I need you both to come with us." He said walking toward us. I quickly acted and gave a little girl squeak. Mom and dad quickly rushed to us and stood in front of us.

As mom and dad stood up for us my stomach started to twist again, but with it being empty, there was nothing to get rid of.

I barely heard what dad said as I covered my mouth to hold in whatever was daring to push through my throat, it felt like nothing, but it tasted fowl.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." The man said. His smile seemed to fall, but he forced it to sit still on his face.

He stood tall, and I saw his gun on his hip, just waiting to be pulled out and to attack anyone in its path. I could only gulp in fear.

"You're not taking my kids." Dad stated.

"Really? You wanna try to get rough with us?"

"No! But I am going to call the cops because there's something fishy going on here!" Dad growled tried with this guy's attitude toward the family.

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your kids, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you having going on here." The man said looking back and forth from us.

I caught Mojo in my arms and held him close. One of the men that work for the guy talking to us entered the room and stopped when he saw me. He was kind of bald, but only around his crown, he was wearing the same suit the guy we were talking to was. He looked at me with wide eyes and froze right at the door. I stared back at him, but when I looked to my brother he whispered to the guy in front of us. I only heard this much, "I think… Direct contact…" Nothing more.

My mind wheeled at what he was talking about… The Autobots…

He continued to whisper something, but then looked at me and Sam with apologetic eyes. I didn't understand until he handed the man a machine. I tensed and held Mojo closer to my chest. The man came closer to us, "Step forward… Both of you…"

"Just stand?" Sam asked stepping forward. I was soon dragged along with him as we stood in front of him and the machine. He held the machine in front of Sam and it started to buzz loudly, then he pointed it at me and Mojo…

The thing started to roar with the short space there was between us. Soon it was a solid ring… His eyes grew wide and he gave a sick smile, "Over 14 rods…"

My heart raced and my muscles froze. Then he gave the final command. "BINGO! Bag them and tag them!"

A man caught me in his arms, snatched Mojo away from me and cuffed me.

"NO! LET ME GO!" I started to scream out of fear. My mind flashed back to something when I was little… Men in white coats…

A gray room, blue light, and loud roaring…

I only screamed more and started to fight against the guy who was holding me. I was soon slung over his shoulder and taken to a black van that was parked in front of the house. I screamed, hit his back, and kicked whatever I could. But nothing was working…

"LET ME GO! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I heard Max yelling and fighting against a man, Gen and Pipe doing the same thing. I was soon tossed into the back of the van, I started to slam my feet into the windows trying to get out, but I was still weak after throwing up. I felt another body hit my side then another and another… It was Max, Gen, and Pipe…

Why are they here? They didn't do anything!

The back door was shut and locked to keep us from opening the door. I kicked it out of anger and huffed.

"Easy, Al… Easy…" Gen said.

I watched as Sam and Mikaela were cuffed and seated in the seats in front of us. They actually got seats, the boys and I were in the back with no seats, but we got a lot of leg room.

I huffed and puffed until my breathing started to even out. Max leaned close to me offer his shoulder, I didn't know I was crying till something dripped onto my knee.

I wiped my eyes awkwardly on him and nodded thanks. We were soon driving out of town and watching everything fly us by, I could only wonder two things…

What happened to Cyborg? And what happened to the Autobots?

* * *

**~*~30 minutes into the drive~*~**

We were almost out of town by now…

We've run maybe 4 stop lights, and speed over the limit in about… 5 different areas.

The guy that was talking to us earlier was now known as 'Agent Simmons'. Simmons was now questioning us and we were not being very helpful.

He first asked about Bumblebee's disappearing act, and the report that Sam filed at the police station. While he was doing that he was messing with Sam's phone like it wasn't against Sam's privacy.

He then found what he was looking for…

'_**My name is Sam Witwicky, okay? And my…'**_

It played for a minute before Simmons started talking. "Last night at a police station, you told the police… Your car… transformed. Am I correct?"

Sam started blabbering about what he really said and how most of this was just a big misunderstanding. But the more he babbled the greater chance he's let something slip…

"But its fine now! Cause it came back!" He said without thinking.

I looked at Mikaela to warn her about what happened, "Well, not by itself!" She interjected.

"Well no!" Sam said realizing what we where pointing out. I then decided to cut in.

"Cause that is stupid and crazy! A car that drives itself! Crazy!" I force a laugh. Everyone catches on and laughs with me.

But what I didn't catch was that Simmons was laughing with us. And of course he pulls a fast one…

"So what do you kids know about aliens? Huh, what about you? Little miss?" He looks at me and loses all evidence of laughing.

I swallowed. "I got nothing that would help a wing nut like you. I could tell you almost every name of the states in the US, but I can't tell you anything on aliens."

Mikaela kicked in, "It's an urban legend… A tall tale to tell kids around a camp fire!"

"Yeah." Sam says trying to help, but it only made Simmons more agitated.

"You see this?" He flashed his badge at us. Pipe growled as he looked at it, he could feel this was going to get ugly.

"This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge. I'm gonna lock ALL of you up! Forever!"

Max, Pipe, and Gen were gritting their teeth at the way this guy thought he could get away with anything just because he had a fancy badge… I didn't blame them. I gave them a look that said, Let me handle it.

But before I could answer Mikaela barked, "You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy, cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall."

"You in the other training bra do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up." Simmons growled at her.

'_Parole?' _I thought to myself. "What? Parole?" Sam started to question.

Sam started to grow pale, Mikaela tried to fix the problem Simmons started. "It's nothing!"

"Oh, grand theft auto, that isn't nothing?" Mikaela then let the cat out of the bag before Simmons did.

"You know those cars my dad use to teach me to 'fix'?" She started. "Well, they… They weren't always his." She looked at the ground with quilt.

"You stole cars?" Sam asked in disbelief. He was kind of hurt, he was in love with a chick that was a car thief… He felt betrayed.

"Oh shut you over grown pie hole! You're just a control freak, trying to turn us against us one another, and make us fight." I growl, agents like him made me crawl the wall.

"You don't even have a reason to lock up my friends you know? How sad would be for people to find out that the government arrested 3 young boys for doing nothing!"

"Yeah! What did we ever do to threaten national security?"

"That's right!"

"What do you have on us huh?"

The guys started to make some noise and that only added to Simmons nerves, and made him even more agitated.

"Oh, I've got a lot of stuff on you four! Vandalism! On and off school grounds! You with the red hair, if we swabbed your hands, will we find explosive residue?"

Gen let his head sink, and the others shrank back into the back. I grit my teeth trying to think of something else, trying to buy more time.

"You, on the other hand little miss, have a lot of fighting records at school." He points at me.

I glare at him, so what? Kids fight.

"But that's not the main concern is it? What about your past? Miss Alicia Dianna Witwicky… Or should I say Ally Harp?"

My growls got worse, I started to narrow my eyes, what was he getting at?

"Your parents were Clara and Maxwell Harp, they worked for us. Did you know that? They worked for us up until their murder. That's when you disappeared for 8 whole years!"

My heart stopped, I was right… These guys were the people mom and dad worked for… They were the people I've feared for almost all my life…

"Your parents were murdered?" Sam asked looking at me with horror in his eyes.

"Yeah… They were murdered…" I said staring at Simmons with anger.

"And when you vanished you were suspected to have killed them!" Simmons shouted. I roared back with anger, "THAT'S NOT TRUE! I WAS ONLY 6 YEARS OLD! I COULDN'T HELP THEM!"

I felt tears threatening to pour out. Anger welled up in my heart and the child I locked away for so long entered the world. _'If I was given the chance to change it I would… but I was only 6… What could I do to help them… When the guy that killed them had a gun and I had nothing_?' I wanted to ask Simmons.

"As for you," He turned back to Mikaela, "It'll be a real shame if daddy had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life. IT'S TIME TO TALK!" He pushed me over the edge.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed. Before I could jump over the seats to attack Simmons the van crashed into something large.

We turned in circles and it caused us all to scream. My body slammed into the guys in the back, we were all slammed into the back door with the force. I only caught a glimpse of what looked like a leg outside the van, the colors of it was reddish and blueish…

* * *

My head slammed into the floor as the van stopped. I took a small breath, as the small space started to stop spinning. I saw Max down on his stomach and Pipe slug over his back, Gen was on his back with his head turned to he side, I couldn't tell if he was awake or not. "Gen… Gen…" I whispered trying to get him to answer.

"I'm… I'm… Up… I'm up…"

Suddenly the van was being lifted up, causing everyone, who knew what was going on, to scream. I looked around and saw fingers tearing through roof and they looked an awful like Optimus's fingers.

The roof finally gave out and we hit the earth again. I then hit my head again and everything was a blur, I had to blink a few times to see regular again. Who I saw was Optimus, and then I could see all the other bots standing over us like protectors. "You a-holes are in trouble now… Gentlemen I'd like you to meet a friend of ours… Optimus Prime." I hear Sam say.

Mikaela starts to work on my cuffs, "Mikaela… I'm sorry about your dad…" I mutter. She stops for a second, "You're not upset?"

"Naw… Just a little surprised is all…" I smile weakly. It was a forced smile, but it offered her some comfort.

"I'm sorry about your parents… they would be happy to see you moving on like you have." She said to me. I looked at her and I could feel the tears trying to fight their way out.

"Thank you…" That was all I could say.

I only wanted to find Cyborg and talk to him… I wanted to be free of all this government stuff out of my head… I wanted to get away from it. But mostly get away from Simmons.

Once I'm free from my cuffs, I turned to Sam he wasn't looking at me. "Sam…"

"Don't Al… Just give me a minute…" He demanded. I felt my heart sink… I just lost all trust with my brother again… But this time I wasn't going to gain his trust any time soon…

I started to bite my lip and I turned away from him. I toke a breath and felt a tear crawl down my cheek, "Cyborg…"

"Ally-Spark!" I hear, I didn't look up as quickly as I wanted to, but I knew who it was. My brother-by-wire raced to me and took me in his arms. I didn't move, just cried.

"I'm here sister… I'm here…" His voice was softer, and that was kind of new to me, but I just wanted to be held by the only family I had until I was fully adopted.

"Sam…" I hear Mikaela say to my brother. "I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in… Ally couldn't help her parents because she was only a baby! I wanted to keep my dad safe and right at that moment Ally's parents died… she lost everything! When have you ever had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" She said with a stern voice and she looked him right in the eyes.

Sam took a shaky breath and looked to me and Cyborg. At first Cyborg was not really wanting him to talk to me, but I had to push him away just to listen to him.

Right out of the blue he races to me and hugs me, I gasp as he holds me close and mutter things I couldn't hear. I could only just hold on to him and listen the best I could.

"Al, I'm sorry… I'll always love you like family okay? Never forget that!" He said facing me. I only looked him in the eyes to see if he was going to keep talking to me. "I just… freaked out…"

I listened and hugged him. "Shut up Sam… I forgive you bro…"

"I love you…" I whisper happily to him. He kissed my head in a brotherly matter.

"Okay! Sorry to ruin family fest!" Pipe said suddenly. He had hate written on his face, he was ticked off.

Gen stood next to him and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. "I'm gonna kick some government ass…" He growled. I watched as he and Sam walked up to Simmons.

Things are now going to get very interesting… Beware Simmons… We're after YOU now…

* * *

**WEEEEE another chapter finally posted! Aren't you all sooooo happy? **

**Good cause now you have to wait for the next chapter to be written and typed up! DX Sorry, folks, but enjoy this chapter while you can and let me know what you think! **

**Please comment, Oh yeah! I have a new story out called, 'Acts of Terror and Sideswipe' I was wanting to do a mix of Transformers and the Twilight Zone for some reason...**

**Oh well, give it a shot and tell me what you think! Comment and tell me if i need to fix anything, i crave things to know folks! Laters! **


	9. Being caught Being captured Pt 2

Being Caught...Being Captured Pt. 2

Chapter 9

* * *

'_Ally's thoughts'_

**Time change**

'Memories'

* * *

~*~Ally's POV~*~

"Where are our parents?"

"What is Sector Seven?"

"How do you know about the Autobots?"

"Where were you taking us?"

Questions were shot at Simmons quicker than a bullet…

I only hung back as they shouted, and demanded answers; I knew he wouldn't give up any information…

Glaring was the only thing I could do, nothing I would say could get him to talk… Unless…

"I'm the one asking questions around here. NOT YOU! Or your little gang!" Simmons roared in annoyance.

Simmons didn't make any eye contact with the others, but it was then directed to me or Sam when he did happen to look into someone's eyes. Boy, were they filled with hate…

"Just answer the questions, and maybe we won't beat you to a bloody pulp!" Gen growled, Pipe snarled as he clenched his fists, that wasn't very normal for him to get so mad at a person. Normally he would try to avoid violence, but it looks like it's gonna find us anyway.

"I'm not at liberty to answer your questions…"

I shoved past everyone after putting some thought into my next move…

I stood in front of Simmons and started going through his jacket pockets till I found his badge, he wasn't really happy when I pulled it out of his pocket.

"HEY!" He called as I turned away looking through his badge.

He somehow grew a set, and grabbed my shoulder hard…

Big Mistake…

I grabbed his arm, twisted it to the point were I was facing him and he was sort of bent forward. I looked at him and smirked, I lifted my leg over my head like a cheerleader, and then slammed my boot heel into Simmons' Achilles tendon, which is around his ankle, and it caused him to kick his leg forward. In doing so he caused himself to fall right on his back, I twisted his arm to the right causing him to yelp in pain, "Word from the wise Simmons… Don't try that again if you wish to keep your limbs…" I whispered in his face. "Do-What-Ever-I-Want-And-Get-Away-With-It badge, right?" I snickered.

He looked up to me with pain and anger, Aww; the man just lost his pride to a girl… Ha!

I threw his arm to the ground and turned back to looking at the badge, I pulled everything out and threw it to the ground. Nothing…

I walked up to the next guy, the partly bald one who seems to be Simmons' ass kisser. I pulled his badge out with do problem and smirked. Before I could start tearing into his, I noticed that everyone was gawking at me, even the Autobots…

What did I do now?

"What? I got blood on my face or something?" I said wiping my cheek. Sam shook his head, Gen and Pipe were laughing as I made a face at told them 'I don't get it…'

"How? Did you do that?" Mikaela asked in bewilderment.

I looked down to Simmons and back to her, "I watched my dad closely when he practiced his close combat stuff… That was the leg sweep, easy and only use for defense." I said casually.

"THAT WAS A FEDERAL OFFENSE!" Simmons shouted as he stood up.

I flipped him the bird and said, "Sue me… I don't like being messed with…" I said tossing him his badge that was now torn to pieces.

I hear Jazz whistle, "Femme's got sum skillz!"

"Ally Harp, that was very impressive!" Ironhide laughed.

Optimus gave a disapproving look as the others encouraged my behavior, I shrugged and went through baldy's badge. His name was Danny Smith, I looked at his badge before tracing the Sector Seven letters, something about this one was… Familiar…

I pulled out papers in the side, a photo was sticking out, I pulled it out and looked at in horror…

It was Danny Smith, Mom, Dad… and ME as an infant…

"How did you know my parents?" I growled, he looked at me with pained eyes, everyone glanced at him then to me, I threw the picture down and yelled. "HOW. DID. YOU. KNOW. MY. PARENTS?"

He answered after a few minutes, "We grew up together… Your father was a friend from college… and I was like a brother to him… I was afraid you wouldn't remember me after all these years… I haven't seen you since you were little…"

He was right about one thing… I don't remember him at all…

Then it hit me like a rock to the head, "You…"

He shot his head up to look at me, hope was in his eyes. "You were the one who toke me away form…"

I felt my eyes sting, my head hurt like earlier when that cop car's lackey was after us, but this time it forced a pained cry to escape.

I fell back into someone's arms, it was Max.

"Ally?" Max touched my forehead.

"She's burning up Ratchet." He said, I looked up to see Ratchet scanning me. He wasn't pleased with what he found.

Danny was trying to push his way to me, but was held back by the fact Ironhide had shoved his cannons in his face. "It would be better for the youngling if you stayed back," He growled.

I feel Mikaela cover me with her jean jacket, "Thanks-''

I was cut short after a sudden rush, my head pulsed painfully, and pictures rained in and started burning me with memories.

* * *

_Dad was holding me for the first time…_

_Mom as singing to me…_

_Dad was dancing with me and mom was clapping happily…_

_Then was the faithful day they died…_

* * *

I screamed and clutched my head.

Ratchet was the first one to act, he ran more scans and started to ask questions, like if I ate anything different earlier in the day, if I was taking some medicine that I didn't need, simple doctor stuff.

"No, Ally's never done anything weird… But she puked earlier… Does that count for anything?" Max said holding me up.

Ratchet narrowed his eyes and continued his scanning.

"I've felt worse… I think…" I said in a whispered. The pain in my head was still at a pure throb, but not as bad when the pictures came out of no where.

Ratchet finished his scans, and boy was he upset!

"Ally, your body was taken in some very serious damage! Radiation all over!"

Radiation?

"Your body was dependent on it, now that it's starting to fade; it seems your body is reacting to it violently." He flips open the scanner on his arm and starts typing notes, while he did that I started to think back to where I was exposed in to radiation in the first place…

I tensed as I thought about it… _'The All Spark did say that I was given a gift… other than the strange stuff happened now… nothing this bad has happened… What's happening to me?'_

I stood up and wobbled.

Max and Gen hold me up as Pipe pointed at Bee; he was doing something that would put our pranks to shame…

He released a cap in his middle and it hit Simmons in the back of the head, as he rubbed the bump, Bee started to spray him with liquid...

"IS HE PISSING ON HIM?" Pipe screeched as he covered my eyes.

Everyone laughed at his out burst, even some of the Autobots. But Optumis stopped the fun, "Bumblebee stop lubricating the man." He ordered.

Bee stopped slowly and shrugged, he stepped closer to me and clicked. I smiled weakly, "Nice work… I'm fine for now…"

I patted his arm and smiled, _'He would be an awesome buddy to hang out with at school…'_

"AHA!" Ratchet roared surprising us.

"Ally, the radiation in your body needs to be recharged, the fact that it's lasted this long is a miracle itself. From the looks of the scans… You were covered in it for many years… About your sparkling years if these calculations are correct…"

Sparkling years? Oh! He means when I was like still a baby!

But my main concern was… The All Spark gave me this gift, but did my guardian fail to see a fault?

NO, never…

I hope…

I turned to Sam, and Mikaela to tell them the news of my new discovery, but as I turned, Simmons was stripping off his jacket, and his shirt…

"OH MY PRIMUS! SIMMONS IS STRIPPIN'!" I screamed.

Right as the pants came off, something crawled up my throat and I was vomiting on the ground, and I don't think this was my 'stress throw up'.

Ratchet watched wide eyed as I upchucked whatever was in my stomach, I guess he's never seen that kind of human behavior before.

Not wasting a second, he rubbed my back with his finger as I kneeled to spit up the fowl flavor in my mouth. "Ally? Are you in pain?"

I shook my head, not as bad as last time, but my throat is not enjoying the pain of the acid…

I stood up only to be held by Ratchet, who held me close to his chest, he looked at me closely and pressed his finger to my head, "Your core temperature is increasing at an alarming rate, but you shiver as if your temperature has dropped… This is normal on Earth?"

I couldn't answer right away; as he held me up I got a beautiful view of black vans heading our way at a very fast speed!

"HEY! WE GOT COMPANY!" I shouted down to everyone, that's when all the nightmarish things started to happen…

* * *

**~*~10 minutes later~*~**

Jazz opened the door and let me out to look over the edge of the bridge. Sam and Mikaela were okay, but Bumblebee was in deep trouble!

Choppers appeared and started to fire cables at him! He was being tied down like a… a… an animal!

"STOP IT! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" I screamed in agony.

They couldn't hear me, and they kept firing at him, the black vans were closing in and fast, I had to do something. Gen, Pipe and Max were watching the horror unfold as Bee screamed for help, I shuttered at the thought of him dying…

'_I can't let this happen again… I just can't…' _I jumped onto the bridge edge; Pipe was the first to notice.

"Ally! Don't!"

I jumped off the edge…

I heard them all trying to call me, but my focus was on the ground, I hope I timed this right!

THUD!

I hit the top of the van, I landed on hands and feet, but I collapsed on my stomach to hold on.

When the vans came to a stop, I watched as men in SWAT like, suits raced to my brother and Bumblebee. Bee suddenly screeched in pain as a gas started to cover him, the men were hurting him!

Sam tackled a guy to get to Bee; I had to do the same!

Sliding off the van, I grabbed my belt knife and charged at a man with a gas container on his back, I cut the line and the gas started to go everywhere, it was cold… Liquid nitrogen!

"You bastards won't get away with this!"

With whatever strength I had, I tackled and pushed my way to Bee, when I reached him, he was in so much pain that his eyes were dimming…

"Bee! I'm gonna get you out of here! I promise! I won't let them hurt you! I just… I can't lose another… I can't lose you like I lost mom and dad…" I cried cutting the cable that bound him.

He whined and trembled, I had to get him out of here! I had to!

I heard metal foot steps behind me, then a bashing sound; I twirled around to find Cyborg covering me from getting jumped.

"Watch your back! You where almost had!"

I could have cared less…

I yanked the knife through the cable and watched it break the knife…

There was no hope on cutting the cable now…

"Bee… I'm sorry!" I cried. He clicked as if to say, 'Don't worry…'

But in my heart it was a stake claiming my life…

I turned and faced the men behind me; I stood in a marine fight stance and flexed my fingers, "Bring it on."

I did all the moves dad did when he let me watch, copying them to the last detail, punches, kicks, and even clawing at them as they one by one charged at me, my body was weakening and Cyborg wasn't looking so hot either…

I finally fell to one knee, and that was the only advantage the SWAT guys needed… I felt a blow to my head and I feel in slow motion…

That feeling of hitting the ground hurt… I was forced to watch and they sprayed Cyborg and he collapsed on the ground in pain…

"NO…" I whispered…

This fight was now over… I lost…

I failed…

I looked over to bee and whispered as my vision got dark… "I'm… Sorry…"

* * *

**OMG this was an awful chapter folks!**

**I'm sooo sorry! I haven' t updated in who knows how long and I return only to give you a crappy chapter...**

**I'm sorry! It's been a ruff week, storms and continuesly knocked out the power, and I had a terrible brain fart!**

**I hope you liked it, even if you didn't I totally understand! (laughs)**

**I got lazy and its kinda late, so I promis! The next chapter will be better.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts, if it was bad I'll take it like a big girl and make it better somehow, but for now, I bid you all a goodnight!**

**REVIEW OR IRONHIDE WILL BLOW YOU TO DUST! just kidding! ^.^**


	10. Nightmare becomes reality

Nightmare becomes Reality

Chapter 10

* * *

'_Human's thoughts'_

'Cybertroian thoughts' 

* * *

~*~Ratchet's POV~*~

~*~before everyone's capture~*~

I watch as the youngling femme jumps from such a height, she nearly gave me a spark attack!

But when she landed on the vehicle, I made a mental note to scowl her after this…

The male known as Max, was yelling for the femme to come back, but she never heard him… Mostly likely didn't want to…

"Jazz, Hold them back!" I ordered as Gen and Pipe start to panic and try to follow the femme. Jazz toke hold of Gen and Ironhide gripped Pipe as he thrashed about, try to free himself.

"SHE NEEDS HELP! LET ME GO! PLEASE!" He was begging at this point.

Gen was hitting Jazz with his bare fists, trying to get free himself, "SHE'S A SISTER TO US! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP HER!"

Max was on the verge of breaking himself, he was shaking…

Humans are strange… "Al…" I heard him whisper.

"You're worried…" I stated.

He tensed, and then yelled at me with a fury I've never seen before. "YEAH, I AM! BECAUSE, SHE'S OUT THERE FIGHTING TO SAVE BEE! AND I'M STUCK HERE!"

In his blind rage, he slammed his fist into my leg, of course I didn't feel a thing, but he was wincing as he pulled his now bloody fist away from the spot where he hit me.

"Damn… DAMN IT!" He shouted.

"PULL YOURSELVES TOGETHER!" I hear Ironhide bark as I started to run scans of Max's hand.

"Ally Harp would want you all to be brave right now! Not screeching like sparklings! We have a missing to fulfill remember?"

Pipe and Gen breathed in harshly, their throats soar from throwing what humans call a 'tantrum'.

"Find the All Spark… and defeat the Decepticons…" Max whimpered as I sprayed his hand with disinfectant, and slowly wrapped his hand in a bandage wrap.

"That's right! Now, stand up soldiers! We don't spark-sit, time to stand and prepare for the rest of the mission." Ironhide huffed dropping Pipe on his feet; Pipe grunted as he landed, but he didn't fight back Ironhide nudged him toward me.

"You may have been to harsh Ironhide…" I warned.

He only huffed and shrugged, "Shut um up didn't it?" I knew he meant well, but they are still younglings…

I assigned Pipe to ride with Ironhide, and Gen to ride with Jazz, leaving me with Max. "Cyborg, you're… with…" I looked around.

Cyborg was gone…

I ran over to the edge of the bridge, Cyborg was racing to Miss Harp as she punched a man. He tackled a male behind her and started to fight along her side…

"Slag that over protective computer-bot!" I mutter rubbing my optics.

"Jazz, find Optimus." I said as I transformed to my vehicle mode.

"You got it!" Jazz then vanished under the bridge as I opened the door for Max to enter. "Will they be okay?"

I didn't know how to answer him, "I pray to Primus they will be…" I whisper.

He was then silent as we waited for Optimus' order…

* * *

~*~Jazz's POV~*~

~*~after Ally and others were taken~*~

I swung to Optimus as I watched the humans drag Ally to a vehicle and toss her in like an offlined drone…

I growled, 'What kind a' planet does that ta' a youngling?' I found myself thinking.

"Optimus! We gotta help Bee and tha kids!" I shout.

"We cannot help them without harming the other humans…" He said with regret.

I couldn't believe it… "We just can't leave um ta die!"

"Let them leave!" He said sternly. I stood as still as a rock as I watched the black van vanish into the night.

'How can we do this ta them? They've done nuthin' but helped...'

"It's not right Prime!" I shout in anger.

"As I said before Jazz, we cannot help them without harming others!" He leaned down to grab sumthing on tha ground…

'The glasses… That's all we could save?' I looked away for a moment to clear my processor.

"We have what we came for…" He said with a sad tone, I then knew he didn't like this as much as any of us…

But the All Spark is our mission like Ironhide told tha boys…

But why does this feel… Wrong?

Why does it hurt?

So much?

* * *

~*~Ally's POV~*~

~*~½ a day later~*~

I was angry… No, I was down right furious!

My head hurts! I was betrayed by my own government! I was super hungry! AND I can't find my brother-by-wire or Bee!

Sam was holding me and Mikaela threw her jacket over me as the wind from the chopper was chilling my bones. I looked around and found we were on some sorta military ground, (I think…) and they were prepping for the chopper to take us somewhere… Where to? You may ask, I hope a food joint! But that was only second on my mind as I tugged my human brother's sleeve.

"Sam… Bee? Cyborg?" I whimper with worry, he only, sadly, looked away.

"NO…" I cried.

He turned back to me and grabbed me in a hug to cover my sobs, it was hurting more than ever now…

The fact I failed my brother and my friends…

The fact the government will kill them…

It killed me inside and out…

"Come on sis… They're waiting…" He whispered.

I only sniffled and slowly advanced toward the lifeless machine. At first we waited for everyone to get in and get strapped in safely, then we took off…

I ended up having a stare-down with the government boys with guns, occasionally; I heard some very interesting rumors about me and Simmons!

"She flipped him! Flat on his back!"

"I don't wanna see what would happen if we gave her a rifle!"

"Forget rifle! She took out 21 men with that small robot at her side, with her bare fists!"

"I heard she's Maxwell's and Clara's kid…"

That one stopped my heart for a good 10 seconds… Did they know mom and dad?

"So…" I suddenly hear Sam say, trying to break the awkward silence between the civilians group, which might I add, consisted me, Sam, Mikaela, A geeky looking black guy, and a blonde computer chick.

"What'd they get you for?" The blonde asked with a strange accent that I liked.

"Uh… I bought a car, and it turned out to be an alien robot…"

Blonde looks at me, "My brother… A different brother, he's a computer robot, helped me escape Sector Seven grounds after my parents were killed right in front of me… I don't remember it, but they claim that's what happened… I also side with his story…" I say like my story was nothing special.

No way I was saying anything about All Spark just yet…

I watched the geeky black guy mouth one word… 'Wow.'

Me and Sam only shrugged and said, "Who knew?"

After a while something caught my eye, it was a super huge dam... It then slapped me in the face, I knew where we were going…

"It's the Hoover Dam!"

I felt a bang in my head as pictures started racing again, they were thrashing like mad to get my attention!

I didn't scream or thrash as much as I did the first time, but it still hurt like a M.F.

* * *

_It was watching my childhood race by, Mom and me taking pictures near the Hoover Dam. _

_Dads holding me close to the edge so I could see over it and not fall off._

_Then men in black suits leading us into a building with other people in lab coats or suits…_

* * *

It then became clear as day, this is where my nightmare happened… The exact location!

But that also means one thing…

All Spark should be here too…

That brought me to question… Should I tell Sam anything about it?

* * *

~*~Narrator's POV~*~

~*~Where the Autobots are~*~

Max, Gen, and Pipe sat on their assigned guardian's shoulders watching Optimus get into position to activate the map on the ancient glasses.

None of the humans or bots said a word as Prime whispered, "Please… Let this work…"

He then activated a light beam to scan the glasses, and as if by magic, it shined a small blue orb that looked like earth!

Jazz, which had Gen sitting with me, was pacing slightly before the pictured was fired.

He was having a hard time deciding if it was right to just abandon his friend and his human friends like they had… And so far it wasn't makin him feel any better…

"The Code… The Code indicates that the All Spark is 230 miles from here!" Optimus says as he shuts down the image.

Ratchet, with Max on his shoulder, stepped closer to the Prime and stated, "I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize."

Max shuttered with anger, "That means they're getting ready to attack, right?"

Gen and Pipe growled deep in their throats, for they both knew that's was what it meant for real.

"They must know it's here as well…" Ironhide mumbled, accidently bouncing the boy on his shoulder which was Pipe.

Jazz suddenly shouted out, "What about Bumblebee! We just can't leave him to die! And become some human experiment!"

The human boys knew that Jazz was mad, and so were they, so they didn't hold it against him to be mad that their own kind torturing one of their own…

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission, Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would want." Prime said to ease his comrade's frustration.

The temporary guardians let they're charges from their shoulder to stretch their legs and to move freely without hurting them, "Why are we fighting for the humans? They're a primitive, and some are a violent race." Ironhide questioned his leader. He didn't mean to say it in front of the human boys, but it was something that bugged him from the start after Ally and the others were taken in such a harsh way… Even Bumblebee didn't need to be treated so terribly, he didn't even fight back and yet they plan to kill him!

"Were we so different?" Prime asked.

"They're a young species, they have much to learn. But I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You all know there's only one way to end this war…" Prime said turning to face them all.

"We must destroy the cube…"

The human boys then looked up to the leader with questioned looks. "How are you going to do that? What if you can't?"

Prime looked down to the young boys, "If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest."

He pulled his chest armor open to reveal a light blue spark.

Ratchet broke in and growled at his leader for his foolishness, "That's suicide! The cube is raw power! It could destroy you both!"

Pipe shouted to the Prime in fear for his friend, "That's really hard core Prime sir! But there has to be another way!"

"It's a necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet." He closes his chest plates slowly.

"We cannot let you humans to pay for our mistakes. It's been an honor serving with you all! Autobots! Roll out!"

They all transformed and let the humans jump in with their guardians, "We rolling!" Jazz shouted as he raced behind his comrades.

They all knew this was the last fight between them and the Decepticons, so they were ready for anything that was going to be thrown at them…

All that was left to do until then… Find the All Spark…

* * *

~*~Ally's POV~*~

~*~after landing~*~

I walked along with the group from the chopper. I ended up giving my boots to the blonde on the chopper; poor woman was wearing 5 inch heels!

Besides, they weren't needed… I fight better without them anyway…

So, now that I'm running around with no shoes people look at me with funny faces! Teehee!

"Team Attention! Present arms!" I hear not too far ahead of us. _'I wonder who the guest of honor is?'_

I look closer at the old guy… OMG! It was the Secretary of Defense!

I then looked closer to the guy talking to him… It was the guys from my dreams! I mean from Qatar! Whatever! All I know is that they're alive!

The grave looks on their faces told me something was wrong…

And it also told me that we were all going to met one way or the other…

"Ally… Don't look now but we got trouble…" Mikaela whispered.

I looked in front of me and wanted to kill someone… Agent Simmons was standing in front of us… and he wasn't looking glad about seeing us again so soon…

Sam clutched my hand, I only looked at the ground and listened as he spoke.

"Hey kids… I think we got off to a bad start…" He patted Sam's shoulder while eyeing me cautiously.

'_Scared on being flipped again? I'll do it again if you want me to!' _

"You all must be hungry? You want a latte? Hoho? Double venti macchiato?"

I slapped his hand away with a sneer.

"Where's my car?"

"Where's my brother?"

I and Sam demanded.

Simmons didn't say anything after that…

"Kids… I want you all to listen very carefully…" A new guy says.

"People can die here…"

I cocked my eye brow, _'Okay you got my attention… What mess do you need us to clean up?'_

"We need to know everything you know. And we need to know it now…"

I pull Sam's ear to my level and whisper our orders. He smiles and clears his throat, "Okay… but first I'll take my car! Her brother-bot! Our parents… Are you writing this down? OH! And her juvie record! That has to be gone… For like… EVER."

Mikaela looks at us with surprise, I only smile and hug her.

Once I broke free I made my demands, "I also want a bacon cheese burger! EXTRA bacon! And the largest Carmel Frappe money can buy!"

Everyone, who wasn't working for the Sector Seven looked at me crazy. If they think I can't eat the whole thing, they got another thing coming!

"Come with me… We'll talk about your car and your… brother-bot…" Mystery Man said leading us into the building behind him.

While everyone else followed him, I stayed behind for a minute before entering the place where my life turned to hell…

"The man is an extortionist…" I hear Simmons say.

Not fully understanding it's meaning, I said to him. "He's getting there…"

"You've all had contact with the NBE's." Simmons shouts to our little group.

I was shoving an EXTRA large bacon cheese burger into my mouth and trying to suck down my EXTRA EXTRA larger frappe as we walked along.

"NBE's?" One of the soldiers questioned.

I slurped some of my frappe and said along with Simmons unknowingly. "Non-biological Extraterrestrials…"

I shoved another bite of my burger into my mouth angrily as me and Simmons had a stare down.

He then shot at the soldier, "Try and keep up with the acronyms…"

'_Rude much?' _I thought as I slowed down to walk next to the soldier.

"Want some?" I offer my frappe to him.

He was black, tall, strong looking and he didn't look like he had any mean bone in his body!

"Thanks kiddo… It's been a long…. Long trip for most of us…" He said taking a swing.

"I don't blame ya…" I say taking my drink back. "My name's Alicia, but call me Ally."

"Robert Epps… Nice to meet ya… This is my buddy Lennox."

His friend looked our way and waved. "Call me Will or William, please."

I nod and smile, Yay! I'm making new friends!

Sam suddenly steals my drink, "Hey!"

"You got to eat, I didn't…" he mumbled slurping as much as he could.

"I hope you get a-"

"GA! BRAINFREEZE!" He yelps nearly dropping my drink.

As I laughed, I didn't notice the cold room we were entering…

My heart clenched at the darkness that suddenly started to swallow me… I wanted to run off, to hide, but as I kept walking in…

I saw the source of my unknown darkness…

Right in front of me… was the cold… frozen body of…

MEGATRON HIMSELF…

* * *

**HI! I know this is kinda late, but i have a good reason! the computer started acting funny and I couldn't type till it got fixed! and I was working on the chapter after this one! (It's half way done!)**

**I own nothing of this story other than ally, her parents, Cyborg, and the three boys Gen, Pipe, and Max! Oh and the idea for the story! **

**I hope you will forgive me! and I will try my best to work faster! Until then REVIEW AND COMMENT IF YOU MUST! ^.^**


	11. Governmet secrets suck

Chapter 11

Government Secrets suck…

* * *

**Mind Communication**

_**Other mind communication**_

_Ally's thoughts/memories_

* * *

"Dear God… What is that?" I hear the Secretary of Defense ask.

My stomach twisted violently with fear, Sam looked at me and clutched my hand. "It's him…"

"I know…"

Mikaela grasps my other hand as we start to walk toward the freezing room. My feet started to sting with the frost under my bare flesh, but as well with the urge to run away. Sam started to take notice of my flinching as we got closer to the icy body. He stopped and lifted me up on his back. "Sam!"

"Stop, your feet are freezing." He started walking closer, only making the sting worse.

'_He's not dead… He's just in stasis…' _Something in the back of my head told me. I somehow agreed with it…

Mystery man, whose name has yet to be known, said, "We think when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago."

I made a disgusted face. "Not likely…" I mutter.

"We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE One." Simmons shouts proudly, must have given him the name himself…

"You're wrong!" I shouted. Simmons twirled around to meet my glare. Sam broke in partially to keep me from breaking out in a fight again, "Well, sir, we don't mean to correct everything that you know, but… I mean…"

"NBE One's real name is Megatron." I growled after my brother.

"He's the leader of the Decepticons-'' Sam started.

"The bad guys." I pointed out.

Mystery guy broke in, "He's been in cyrostasis since 1935… your great-great-grandfathers make one of the greatest discoveries of all time…"

"And you labeled his old man crazy? Then toke his credit!" I roared in disgust.

He looked at me with surprised look, "Figures…" I sneered. Simmons stole the spotlight to save his boss, "Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. Microchips, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him, NBE One… That's what we call it." I huffed as he got in my face, I was sooo tempted to just spit at him.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" The Sec. of Def. shouted.

Boy was he mad! I really couldn't blame him.

Out of the blue my head started to hurt, things started to spin, I was then looking at Megatron, everyone else blocked out of ear shout and sight.

* * *

I was staring at the frozen body as its eyes glowed with anger, but also a lust of power.

'**I know you're there…' **I hear him grunt.

"And I see you… But you look dead…" I say.

'**Stasis… Can't move… Will kill these worms, for just touching me with their unworthy servos!' **He roars with anger.

I felt my breath freeze in fear.

'**You're the vessel of life…' **He suddenly said. I gulp in fear, and I pulled my hand to my chest to try and calm my rapidly beating heart.

"A what? I don't understand…" I say confused as well scared.

'**VESSEL OF LIFE! You pathetic worm! Have you no knowledge of your power?' **

"Not till this point… Only a few things have been noticed… Why are you talking to a human? Why me?" I questioned.

'**You're a different worm… The All Spark chose you… I MUST HAVE YOUR POWER!' **He suddenly moved to grab me! I froze in fear, I started to scream! A sudden fire erupted in my veins; I covered my head and screamed.

"_**Stay away from my daughter!" **_Another voice shouted, Megatron suddenly was blasted back and his body was once again frozen in place. He roared but it was soon drowned out by a ghostly figure as it shielded me from Megatron's wrath.

_**"Ally! Get to the All Spark! Don't look back at Megatron! He'll kill you the next time you see him! Just RUN!" **_

I could tell the voice was male, but the figure was human… I could barely able to make out his face…

It was so familiar to me… But it was foggy… Then the gentle touch on my forehead reminded me who it was…

"_**Stay safe kiddo… I love you…" **_

"DADDY!" I screamed as the light grew brighter… Then he was gone…

* * *

My body jolted to reality, I was back in the Sector Seven base…

"Al? You okay?" Sam asked.

I looked around; we were no longer in the room with Megatron anymore. I was looking at pictures of seven different men, 'The First Seven' they were called according to the sign in the middle of the pictures. "Ally, are you okay?" Sam asks again.

"Yeah, Yeah… I'm okay." I slide off his back. The ground was warm, we must have traveled from Megatron a good few hundred feet or so.

I stared at the pictures for a second before I felt a warm sensation, it was familiar… I felt it once before.

Question is… Where?

I turned around to tell Sam, but when I did I saw something that made my heart leap for joy… "Mother All Spark." I whispered.

No one heard me, but I could have cared less. I slowly walked to the window that separated me from the All Spark, I pressed my hands against the glass and stared.

My knees bucked under me and my throat grew warm, Mikaela ran to me and tried to help me up.

I covered my mouth with my hand trying to stop whatever was coming up. "I'm gonna throw up…" She reached for a waste basket and held it for me as I vomited into it, this time my throat was burning, something made it burn more than normal, Megatron must have worked me up too much… Or the lack of radiation that Ratchet found was taking its toll again.

"You okay?" She asked.

I nod and wipe my mouth, she pulled her jacket closer to me and buttoned it up. "Sam," She called.

"You got to carry her a little longer… She's getting worse…"

Sam nodded and hosted me back on his back. "I'm sorry Sam…"

"Don't worry, when we get out of here… They're so paying for your doctor's bill." He chuckled weakly.

Maggie asked something that caught everyone's attention after my little fit. "You said the dam hides the cube energy. What kind exactly?"

Mystery Man only answered, "Good question."

* * *

Sam, finally, allowed me to stand after we hit warmer grounds, my stomach calmed for the moment so I was free to walk. We entered a metal room, filled with machines that were connected to the All Spark. I looked around carefully and toke note of everything I could. Epps hands me a pair goggles, I didn't understand at first but toke them anyway.

The doors were sealed from outside as they were closed, I started to get worried.

"Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" Epps pointed to claw markings on the walls, they were long and the metal was totaled.

I touched the wall that was covered in the most scars of the scratches and close my eyes, it was kinda like when I touched Bee, but it showed me something I couldn't get…

* * *

_A flash of light…_

_A scream…_

_Blood…_

_Claws slashing through flesh…_

_ZAP!_

_It's dead…_

* * *

I jump away from the wall and hug whoever was behind me… Lennox…

I buried my head in his vest in fear… It was too much like when mom and dad were killed…

I try not to scream in agony, Sam touches my shoulder so I would look up to him, but I just couldn't.

Not after that…

"Come on kiddo." Lennox pulls me toward the middle of the room that held a glass looking box, it was connect to wires from the machine that was connected to All Spark.

We were standing next to Sam and Mikaela as Simmons placed a phone in the box, "Nokias are real nasty… You gotta respect the Japanese," He closes the door.

"For they know the way of the Samurai."

Dumbass, Nokias are from Finland.

Sam slumps my goggles over my head as Simmons presses a button on a trigger.

A sharp flash of light and the phone was infected with All Spark radiation. It started shaking and it started to transform into the mode were it could walk.

It had red eyes, its body was terrifying sharp like daggers, and it was just a baby!

I thought it was down right cute! Everyone else? Not so much…

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie said in shock.

I looked into the phone's eyes, it was just scared, and it looked at me and started to get excited.

When it tried to run to me, it rammed right into the glass wall and bounced back. That got it really worked up.

It started thrashing around, and that started up its attack/defense systems. Guns and missiles were fired about in the box, I couldn't help but to worry for it, the others were starting to freak out cause of its power for such a little being.

When it fired a missile at the window and it cracked. "He's breaking the box…" I hear Simmons say to Mystery Man.

He held up the trigger again, I could feel what was coming next. "NO!" I screamed.

ZAP!

It was too late…

The phone was destroyed. I ripped my goggles off and looked at the torn body, "NO…NO…" I covered my mouth in horror.

Simmons just smiled in triumph.

I pushed him away from the door of the box, and ripped it open. Slowly, I pulled the body out.

The cold, motionless, dead body was limp as I held it. I couldn't help but to feel broken again.

It was the same feeling I had when mom and dad died. Empty… Cold… Nothingness…

I turned to Simmons and shouted, "MUDERER!"

Right at that time, the lights in the room shuttered on and off. Everyone froze. "That wasn't me…" I whispered.

Mystery Man grabbed a phone and started dialing a number.

"Banachek. What's going on?" And the murderer helper has a name.

A voice from the speaker started to shout, "The NBE One hanger has lost power-''

"WHAT?"

"And the back up generator is just not gonna cut it!"

Lennox then toke the chance to take order, "Do you have an arms room?"

* * *

"That's good. Get all the ammo you got, everything you can carry! Bring it!"

Everyone was running around, trying to grab anything they could for a battle that they may never win.

As for the civilians, we were standing around cause this was 'Military and/or S-Seven' business. I say two little words to that… BULL SHIT!

The angered thoughts I had, for some reason, tuned with the lights, because as soon as I thought them, the lights would flicker on and off. Once again people froze, and waited for something to happen again.

"Sam." I look at him to get things going. When he understood what needed to be done, he started running to Simmons.

"You got to take me to my car, you got to take me to my car!" He shouted to him.  
"Your car? It's confiscated." He said while loading his gun.

My heart raced in anger as he and Sam argued wither it was safe to let Bee go to help, and he has the balls to test my patients? OH, IT'S ON YOU FRAGGER!

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing! Maybe you know, but I don't know!"

"So, you just want us to sit here and wait to see what happens?" I roar.

"I have peoples LIVES at stake here, little girl!" That tore it…

I handed Mikaela the little robot body, I for some reason was still holding, and charged at Simmons. With an inhuman strength push, his back was thrown right into a van. I grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him up off the ground to where his feet could touch the floor and slammed him on the car again.

That may have been a mistake to do around a bunch of guys with large guns…

Everyone then started fighting after my little… I think I can call it an 'Outbreak' right?

The fight was between S-Seven's men and Lennox's team from Qatar, punches, kicks, and head whacking was seen and heard. Boy, S-Seven boys are nothing compare to those guys!

When Lennox was standing next to me, as another S-Seven lackey pointed his gun at me, with HIS gun pointed at him, I saw something I could use to 'persuade' Simmons into taking us to Bee and Cyborg… A hand gun…

Forgetting my fear and hate for it, I grabbed it and pointed it Simmons' head. "Ally!" I hear Sam shout in alarm.

I didn't look back at him. This was a one shot thing, I can't ruin it now!

"Take us to my brother-bot, and Bumblebee! I'm so sick of your 'high and mighty' attitude!" I growl.

I pushed the tip of the gun closer to his face to add to the affect.

"Young lady, There is an alien was going on… And you're gonna shoot me?"

"Tempting offer, but you know where my brother-bot is and where Bee is…"

"I'm ordering you, Under S-Seven executive jurisdiction-'' He started

"You don't exist as far as the world knows remember?" I growl.

"And we don't take orders from people who don't exist!" Epps confirmed for me. Then man who had his gun pointed at me started to shake, as if deciding what to do, Lennox only told him, "Don't even think about pulling a fast one…"

Simmons tried that stupid thing that worked for younger kids, "I'm going to count to five…"

What. A. MORON! Do I look 5 to you?

Sam knew I hated that more than anything, unless it was my adopted mom and dad doing it. "Uh oh…" He said covering his eyes.

"AND I'm gonna count to two!" I sneered trying so hard not to pull the trigger.

"Simmons?" I hear the Sec. of Def. call.

"Yes sir?" Simmons answers in a little shaky voice.

"I'd do what they say. Losing's not really and option for these guys, and apparently this young woman either."

My eyes were unmoved from Simmons' terrified face, my heart beat was steady, and my breath was even, I was ready to shoot like the other soldiers.

When Simmons finally understood he couldn't win he gave up!

Wanna know a little secret? Lennox's gun really wasn't loaded for safety in the building…

HA!

* * *

I raced after Simmons, bare feet slamming into the cold concert floor, blood racing along as I pushed to go faster, and eyes stinging from the cold air. I will save my brother and Bumblebee, even if it's the last thing I'll do.

Sam, Mikaela, and everyone were behind us. I only found comfort in them as we raced on.

My soul burns at the sound of a loud screeching sound. It was Bumblebee…

I ran faster, passing Simmons as I headed for a guarded metal door. I headed right for it and slammed into it, forcing it open.

But what I found inside nearly made me faint…

Bumblebee on a large table being tortured by a machine…

And my brother… was being, literally, torn apart…

* * *

**I am soo sorry! I know I'm very late, but the computer I have is still messed up and I'm still working on it best I can!**

**Also people have been asking me alot, "When is Ally getting back with All Spark?" Well people, good news! Its soon! Better new! Its the next chapter!**

**I hope you all review, and tell me what you think! I'm sorry for the set back, and I'm getting ready to start the next chapter! **

**P.S. Have some tissue for the next chapter! and REVIEW!**


	12. Sometimes, death is only the beginning

Chapter 12

Death is only the beginning…

* * *

_Ally's thoughts_

"**All Spark"**

_**Bumblebee's radio**_

Radio

**Com-links**

* * *

I screamed…

Plain and simple…

I shoved my way to them, this… THIS WAS BARBARIC!  
"Bee! Cyborg!" I slammed into a man who was in my way, men who were spraying them with the liquid nitrogen were hit and their weapons grabbed away form them.

When I got close to them, I saw levers on a machine in the middle of both of them. I started randomly pulling them till one of them let both of the bots go, Bee was able to move…

But Cyborg… He wasn't moving at all…

"Cy?" I called. "Cy? Get up… You're free…" I walk toward him.

He was struggling when he heard me, but his body was just too torn to move properly. His chest was ripped open, spark showing, his arms were broken down to all his sockets, and his legs were missing wires. I was able to see through him in his left leg. You shouldn't be able to do that…

I stood next to him and grabbed his hand, it was burned and the wires were missing… What did they do to you Cyborg? What horrors have you faced?

He powered his eyes, but they were so faded…

"Ally…" He whispered in pain.

"Oh Cyborg! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I cried. He slowly reached for my cheek with his other hand. Slowly, he stroked a strand of my messy hair behind my ear, I looked over the damage done to his chest plates… His chamber was done for! It's a miracle he's alive right now! I saw his spark start to fade in and out, I touched the glass and flinched at its coldness.

"Don't die… Please don't die…" I whisper falling to my knees.

He somehow forced a weak smile and stroked my tear stained cheek. "Be strong… You don't need a guardian… anymore sis… You're ready… to grow up with out me…"

I shook my head with fury, "NO! NO! I love you Cy! Don't leave me! Please!" I cried harder.

His smile faded and pain reappeared, his spark dimmed darker as his eyes powered off, he only said one thing before he was gone for good… "Save your planet… Ally Spark…"

He hand fell to his side, limp… Unusable…

I cried softly at first, tears rolling down slowly and a sob started to catch in my throat, I kissed his hand and placed it on his spark, but then… I turned to Simmons and Banachek.

"YOU DID THIS! YOU ALL KILLED HIM! YOU DID THIS! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULTS! I HATE YOU ALL!" I screamed at the people around me…

Sam pulled me into a hug trying to stop my thrashing. I just continued to scream at Simmons and Banachek.

Mikaela raced to me and held me close too as I continued to scream and thrash, I just wanted Simmons and Banachek to pay for what they did… I wanted them to die… to suffer the pain… Just like Cy did…

I continued to screech at them… I continued to curse at them… But in the end I was nothing more than a crying little girl… A big mess…

Bumblebee grabbed me from Sam and Mikaela, he pulled me toward him and clutched me to his chest, using his hand to cover my back as I cried in misery.

He stroked my back gently with his finger, and clicked and whistled comforting sounds to try and calm me.

'_**You are pulled from the wreckage…**_

_**Of your silent reverie,**_

_**You're in the arms of the angel,**_

_**May you find, some comfort here…'**_

My heart sank back to its slow, yet steady beat, blood cooled from its hate. Bee looked down to Simmons and Banachek.

'_**And who do you think you are?**_

_**Running around leaving scars,**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts,**_

_**And tearing love apart?'**_

His battle mask snapped down and he held up his arm cannon, pointed at everyone in S-Seven uniform.

"Bee! NO! It's okay!" Sam yelled.

Bee only glared at them, but his cannon didn't fire. I wanted him to blast them to hell and back! But… That would make us no better than the Decepticons…

"We know where the All Spark is Bee…" I whisper getting his attention.

He drops his cannon and raises his mask. His eyes never straying from Simmons or Banachek, but when I touched his chest plate, he started walking to the room with Mother All Spark.

'_**Never alone…' **_He played. _**'Remember that…'**_

I hugged his chest more, "I just don't know who to trust any more bee… I just don't know…" I cry.

* * *

Bumblebee held me close as he stepped in front of the All Spark. He looked at it and slowly started to loosen his hold on me, I sat in his palm as he held me out to the giant cube.

"ALL SPARK!" I shout in joy/sadness.

Bee held me out to the giant cube till I could touch it, then familiar blue light strings wrap around me. Everyone watched in totally awe.

I was held close, a moaning sound was heard though out the room, but I heard, **"Youngling…"**

"All Spark." I whimpered.

The radiation around me started to absorb in my flesh, all old wounds were healed and I didn't even feel it…

"Cyborg is gone… They killed him…"

"**I know youngling… I know…" **

Bee clicked at me I looked at him, then back at All Spark. **"Stand back youngling… Something must be done before we continue this mission you and your friends plan moves on…"**

Bee gently placed me next to his leg, he pushed me gently toward Sam. Getting what he was trying to tell me, I race to Sam and yanked his hand into mine.

"Oh, he's doing something… He's doing something…" I hear Epps whisper.

As Bee touched the All Spark, it started to transform…

Foot by foot, the cube shrank till it was able to fit into Bee's palm.

'_**Message from Starfleet captain," **_Station change. _**'Let's get to it.'**_

Lennox started ordering his boys around.

I ignored the orders as Mikaela gave me the little phone body. She apologizes then runs to help Sam with something.

I held it and stroked the little head as I thought about how it never got to really live.

"**It once had a short life… You could bring it back…"**

"Cyborg too?"

"**He lived his life as he wanted… to see you grow into the femme you are now…"**

I started to tear up again, he gave up his life for me…

"That's not fair…"

"**Life isn't fair sweetspark… but you have a power to revive a spark that never got a chance to see the truth of some living beings. Show her."**

Her… The phone was a female sparkling. I had to try… for a spark that was lost…

I lowered my hand to cover her and focused my energy. My eyes stung from the coldness in the air, my breath was caught in my throat as something flowed away from my body.

I shuttered for a moment and looked up to the little body… Nothing… Nothing happened…

I closed my eyes and let my head fall to its chest, but this time… right on top of its spark chamber…

A Jolt of power traveled through the tips of my hair to the body in my hands.

Jolting up again to look at the little body, it was alive! "PRIMUS ABOVE! SHE'S ALIVE!"

My outburst got everyone's attention. Sam saw the little one and just stared in awe. Glen, the owner of the use-to-be phone, was just flabbergasted.

"I thought we watched that thing die!"

I couldn't say anything.

"**She will now live because you chose to let her… I hope you find joy in her like you found joy in Cyborg."**

"You don't mind if I keep her. Right?" I asked Glen.

He just waved me off, "Keep it… I'll… Just get a new phone…" He just stared like Sam.

I looked down to the little being, she was a little smaller than her other form, and her body was more slender. The spider-like legs were gone, replaced with two longer and skinnier legs almost human but with two toes at her feet, her eyes were blue and gentle, connected to her hands were three fingers that were small, nimble and clumsy. She was like a small new born child, only tinier and robotic. But to me, the most important thing was that she was mine… _'I would never let anyone hurt you again… My little circuit…'_

"Ally! Mission City! Let's go!" I hear Lennox shout.

I turn to the doors that once lead to my brother. I turned away in pain, _'Good bye brother…'_

* * *

I pulled on black boots that covered my ankles, I loaded my pockets with guns, bullets, and I loaded Cyborg's attachable arm cannon to my forearm.

I cocked the cannon to heat it up. When its power started up, I held it out to practice my aim for a second. Yes… This would work just fine…

I pulled a vest over my head and strapped it on, Circuit was sitting on my shoulder with her arm wrapped around my neck to hold on.

She pulled on my hair, "I know… too long…"  
I pulled a knife from the table next to me. I grabbed my braid and put the knife to the base of where the braid started, slowly I pulled the knife through and the braid fell to the floor.

It was done… I walked away from it and got in Bee's back seats. When Sam saw my new hair style he did and double take.

"ALICIA!"

"I needed a hair cut anyway..."

"Bumblebee, drive to Mission City. We still gotta get the All Spark outta here." I say ignoring Mikaela.

"Let's move!" I hear Lennox shout as we all start to drive off.

"There's Optimus!" I shout pointing out my window.

I slowly climb out Bee's back window and sat on the window seal. Bee's seat belt wrapped around my legs to keep me from falling out.

"Turn around… turn around…"

I watch as they made a large U-turn and follow us. I smile with relief, but it died away as I saw something that made my blood freeze.

"SLAG!" I start climbing out the window to sit on the window seal. I felt Bee wrap the seatbelt around my calves and tighten to keep me from falling.

Ratchet drove close with Max sitting in his passenger seat, "Al! What are you doing?"

"We got company!" I held out the cannon on my forearm and started to fire at a familiar cop car. It swerves and dodges, I curse and let the cannon fall to my side.

"A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE!" I scream at the bots behind us.

I'm in a terrible mood, don't try to mess with me, or else…

I then spy a bot in its full robot mode racing to us, I held up the cannon but as it got closer I watched it burst its way through the a bus! I watch the flames lick around him.

The booming sound of the bud echoed in my ears as I started to fire at the beast on wheels, Optimus then jumps the monster.

"Prime!" I shout.

But he falls with the beast down from the bridge we were on. I curse and get back into to Bee.

"What happened?" Sam asked with a bit of worry.

"Keep driving." I start loading the guns I was able to grab.

"We still being followed?" Mikaela asks. I look behind us, "Not as much… We'll be good as soon as we hit the city…"

That only gave them a peace of mind for a while till we got to Mission City.

* * *

"Here, I got shortwave radios." Lennox hands me an old radio.

I look at it with a face of disgust. "Use it only in emergencies." He says.

"Okay… If it works…" I mutter.

I sat in the back of Bee's car mode and wait for a signal from Lennox and Epps.

"F-22 at 12 O'clock!" Epps radios. My gut tingles with discomfort, _'What's this feeling?'_

I look out the window to see a jet fly over head.

Epps starts sending orders through the radio, I wait and the tingles in my stomach start to turn to throbs.

"Lennox? Lennox!" I try to call in the radio. Nothing…

I turn the radio over only to find the batteries just died on me! "Stupid radio!" I throw it away.

"It's Starscream!" I hear Ironhide shout.

I race out of Bee, Sam calls out to me as I race pass people, I hope up the cannon and try to aim at the moving target in the sky.

"Bumblebee, Ratchet cover the humans!" I hear Ironhide order as Bee and Ratchet help hold up a Friby truck. I fire at the jet in the sky as it dived for us, I hit its wing but it didn't' phase the flying monster.

"ALLY! DUCK AND COVER!" I hear Ironhide shout.

I turn to run, but as I take my first step… I was blow off my feet as a missile hit the truck Bee, Ratchet, and Ironhide were holding…

* * *

**I'm sorry its short, but its been a long time since I last posted and this was all I had for the moment! -.-;**

**Again, I'm sorry... Anyway, once I get going again I should have a new chapter ready soon! I promise!**

**READ AND REVIEW! I crave people who want to point out something I mess up, or comments that encourage me to go on!**

**Laters folks! (I'm also sorry I killed Cyborg! I didn't want to, but I had to!)**


	13. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 13

Saying goodbye…

* * *

_Ally's thoughts_

"**All Spark"**

_**Bumblebee's radio**_

Radio

**Com-links**

* * *

~*~Sam Witwicky's POV~*~

My head spun…

I hear screaming… Mikeala?

She reaches out to me dazed like I was… I reach for her offered hand and we both try to regain ourselves after the blast.

My ears ringing… My head still spinning, I look around… The whole block was in ruins… I then couldn't find my sis… "Ally…" I lean up and look around as Mikeala stands up.

I couldn't find her… "ALLY!" I shout after standing up. I ignored the sounds around me and I kept yelling. Suddenly a yellow flash caught my eye…

"Bumblebee!" I scream as I race to him, he whined as I watch him pulling himself out of the ruble that covered his legs. "Oh God! Bumblebee! Your legs!"

I gasp in horror as Bee manages to pull him away from the ruble but his legs were GONE, the only thing left were little nubs and they were sparking all over the place!

He whines again and pulls something from under his chest, Ally…

"Al!" I scream as Bee holds her up to me.

'_**I barely made it…' **_Station change_** 'she could have died…' **_Station change_** 'had to do something…' **_Station change_** 'friends forever…'**_

I found myself screaming for Ratchet. And yet no one came to help us…

I pulled Ally into my arms; in her hold was the little phone… It was crying for her… I felt for a pulse like in health class, and then checked to see if she was breathing…

It was weak… Almost invisible… "Ally, you got to wake up! There are giant robots fighting! And you're sleeping through it!" I try to shake her awake franticly, but got reply.

Instead a loud, thundering sound catches my attention… A tank…

I pull Mikeala behind me, Bee holds Ally's little form close and he guards her with his hand. I can't stand it anymore! These Cons just messed with the wrong older brother!

We watch as Jazz zooms us by, heading straight for the tank. I look back at Bee, his form broken but still willing to throw away his life for us and our planet. The least I could do now… Is stand by his side…

"I'm not gonna leave… I won't Bee…" I mutter as I stand next to him, his eyes studied me. He whines and slowly lays Ally on the ground. I watch as he pulls out the All Spark.

He lays the All Spark in my hands… I look at him…

Ironhide suddenly rushes in and tackles a bot that was trying to sneak attack us. I duck next to Ally accidently landing on the All Spark.

It shivers and groans, a bright blue light absorbs Ally's worn body. She lies still as the light vanishes into her flesh, slowly her eyes opened…

"Sammy…"

I race to her and hold her up; she coughs and holds onto me tightly. "I'm here sis… I'm here." I hug her tightly. I thought I lost her…

I hear the war around me at last as the fear of losing Ally vanishes.

Ally holds her little phone baby close. She suddenly tenses and looks up to a building… She utters a name I feared… A name she feared… A name our world would fear if he won…

"MEGATRON."

* * *

~*~Ally Witwicky's POV~*~

Circuit squealed as a jet flew over our heads, I was still dazed as I looked up to a building were a blurry figure stood on top of another figure.

"MEGATRON." I said realizing who it was.

Worst of all… He had Jazz…

Circuit picked up on my distress and curled close to my neck to hide from the Con as he looked down at us all, Jazz was yelling at him trying to keep his attention off of us to keep the All Spark safe.

I could barely hear what they said. "That all you got, Megatron?"

"Come here, little cretin." He grabs Jazz and holds him like a little doll. My eyes never left them, the suddenly I watch Megatron grab Jazz's legs and arms… and rips him apart…

I scream blood murder as Jazz's eyes caught mine for a split second… In that second… I thought I saw his lips move to say 'I'm sorry…'

Falling to my knees I continue to scream at heavens above. I felt Jazz's pain in me… _'Why Jazz? He didn't do anything wrong!'_

"**He offlined for you… For me… and for this planet…" **The All Sparks says.

"Bring him back! Please!" I plead holding the All Spark in front of me. It laid still covered in dust as the wind blew over us.

No one was suppose to die… Not like this…

"BRING HIM BACK!" I scream.

* * *

_The world was a messed up place…_

_Wars… Death… And yet we live through it without a thought…_

_The All Spark makes me watch every bit of history it remembers from the Sector Seven computer files. WW1… WW2..._

_I watch hundreds to thousands of men die…_

_Then it switches to Cybertron… its true home world…_

_It was the same way… war… and death…_

* * *

I was soon awakened by a hand on my shoulder. "Lennox?" I breathe.

"Ally! You and Sam, take this flare." He slaps a flare into my palm, and points to a building.

"See that building? With the statues on top?"

I nod weakly. "Good! Go to the roof. Set the flare. Signal the chopper and set the flare." He repeats this over to me. My dazed look must have made him think I was totally out of it.

"O-Okay…" I look back to see Bumblebee being tied to a truck, he looked comfortable, Max, Gen and Pipe were helping Mikeala as Sam and I listened to Lennox.

I hold the All Spark close as possible. My heart beat was in time with the pulsing from the All Spark. Circuit nuzzled me and rests in my thigh pocket.

I hear Epps talking into a radio, "Immediate evac for civilian boy and girl with precious cargo."

Sam pulls me and he leads me to Ironhide and Ratchet. "Sam, Ally. We will protect you."

All Spark suddenly vibrated against my chest, I looked down, and the symbols were glowing lightly.

The symbols were known in English as 'Soul', 'life', 'born' and 'return'.

Sam was pulled to the side by Mikeala, I was pulled close to Max, Gen, and Pipe.

"You be careful out there sis…" Gen patted my shoulder.

"Come back alive sis…" Pipe fake sniffles and hugs me tightly.

Max stared at me, and finally said "This isn't good bye forever… Don't keep us waiting…"

I nod. "I promise… You guys stay safe…" I say. Circuit whines as I poke around my pocket. I pull out the disk that me and Cyborg found and forgot about, surprisingly it wasn't harmed.

"If something does happen… Find what's on this disk… All information goes to the Autobots… My parents… and you alone…"

They nod unhappily.

"Sam! Ally! GO NOW!" Ironhide shouts.

We tear away from everyone and started racing to the building… But who knows were out path will lead us?

I hear a jet charge at us, I hold up my brother-by-wire's cannon and try to fire, but it was busted…

All Spark sent a shock through me and into the cannon, it powers up and fires right at the seeker that came at us.

He fell and roared as he fired at Hide and Ratchet.

"Sam! Ally! Get to the building!" Ironhide hisses as he holds an open wound on his side. Ratchet hits the ground in a messy heap.

"Guys!"

"Ally! There is no time!" Sam pulls me away as we leave Hide and Ratchet behind.

I race behind him with the All Spark close to my chest. Circuit screeched as she felt something in air…

Megatron was after us… We've been found…

* * *

**Katie here! OMG I've missed this computer! (Hugs computer)**

**I'm so sorry! So many things have gone wrong this year it's not funny! I apologize for such a long wait!**

**This chapter was just typed up by memory because all my papers are gone! So if you find something wrong or if you need to tell me something that needs to be fixed, please feel free to click the little button that's says 'Review'. I will not be offended! I promise! **

**I need the reviews cause my writing skills might be rusty after all this time. **

**Anyway review! And wait for the next chapter to come! I bid you all a due!**


	14. Facing the last battle

Chapter 14

Facing the last battle

* * *

**All spark speaking**

_Ally's thoughts_

* * *

Run… Run… That's the last thing Ironhide said to us before he fell hurt and yet still fighting.

I felt the All Spark shutter as we continued to race to the building Lennox told us about. I kept my eyes on the little statues on top of the building, which was the detail Lennox stressed to Sam. They were like angels just sitting on the roof's edge…

"Ally! DOWN!" Sam shouted as a cannon fire blew up the ground 20 feet away from us, I felt the blow on my side. I fell but I was able to stand without a problem, my strength never left me as we crashed into cars and into walls to hide from the Decepticons that tried to snatch us. But we kept running…

"Sam!" I point up, Megatron was following us…

"Come here you little maggots!" He roared as he slammed into the building next to us. I grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him into the building, we raced along passing graffiti, and broken parts of the building due to age or just from the fights outside.

I gasp as Megatron slams his hand into the building and reaches for us, only to miss us as we make a turn. "MAGGOTS!" He hissed as we ran to a stair case and started our climb, I looked up and said the only thing any human would say to the sight of a 50 story climb… "Aww slag naw…"

"SHUT UP ALLY AND START CLIMBING!" Sam shouted as I stood like a frozen deer in the way of an incoming truck. I instantly kick myself into gear and started following him.

* * *

I slip and hit the stairs under me, slamming my chine into one of the stairs. I hiss as I lean up and touch my chine, blood oozed down my neck as I stood up.

"I SMELL YOU CHILD OF THE ALL SPARK! YOUR BLOOD WILL LEAD ME TO YOU AND THE ALL SPARK!" I hear Megatron roar.

From the sound of his yelling, he wasn't far behind…

Sam pulled me behind him and guided me up as I dizzily felt for the railing to keep my balance, when I did regain myself we started skipping steps to get up the stories of the building quicker. Sam stopped me before we headed outside, he looked out and motioned me to follow close behind, he snagged the flare in his pocket and slammed it into the wall making it light and smoke started to leak from the top. We raced across the roof and started to scream out lungs off till we could see the chopper.

Sam spotted a good place to set off the All Spark and hopefully get it somewhere safe…

I stood on the edge of the roof and held out All Spark to the man that dared to lean out and try to grab hold of the All Spark. I leaned into help him out but something from the corner of my eye catches my attention. It was Starscream…

"GET DOWN!" I scream jumping back slamming into Sam's chest knocking him down too, I the All Spark was held closely to my chest as I watched Starscream launch a missile at the chopper… and the chopper goes up in flames…

Sam helps me up and drags me back, my legs refusing to let me stand. The only thought running through my head was the chopper bursting into orange flames.

"IS IT FEAR OR COURAGE THAT COMPELS YOU FLESHLINGS?" Megatron hissed as he slammed into the roof in front of us.

Sam held me to his chest and he never let Megatron out of his sight, Megatron's cold red eyes bore onto me more then Sam. "Give me the All Spark and I may let you both live to be my pets…" He purred as he held out his hand toward me. I felt a growl crawl up my throat.

"You treat the All Spark as if it has no soul… You don't deserve the power it holds… Because you CAN'T. HADLE. IT." I hiss standing slowly keeping myself from straining my muscles.

"So unwise…" He growled drawing back his fist, I push Sam back further as his hand changes into a weapon… We step on the edge and I whisper one thing to Sam right before Megatron swings his hand at us… "Jump…"

And that we did…

* * *

I felt the world twist around me and I felt my heart skip 5 beats.

Sam's screams were heard next to me, I couldn't help but to feel limp… tired… ready to just give in to the battle of living in such pain…

Suddenly I was in someone's hand… Warm metal surrounds me… I open my shut eyes, and utter our hero's name "Optimus…"

"I got you both… Hold on to the cube!" He says as he holds us close to his spark and started sliding down the building we were wedged between. I felt safe with him so close, the All Spark agreed. **"This is why Primus chose him… His spark is pure… He thinks nothing of himself, but the well being of other life forms and his own men. He wants to protect us… But what do you want, my little youngling?"**

Before I could answer I saw Megatron heading right at us!

He slammed into us and caused us to crash right into the ground ungracefully, and we weren't all doing so well… Wounded and tired Prime sits up to look at us huddled over the All Spark and curled into his chest.

"You both… Risked your lives for the All Spark?" He questions.

Sam looks at me and nods, "No sacrifice…" He says helping me stand. "No victory…" I finish.

He looks at us for a minute then says clearly, "If I cannot defeat Megatron, You must push the cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it…"

My heart nearly stopped. _'Why? Please tell me this is a joke… All Spark? He can't really mean that… can he?'_

"**He knows if I still exist… Megatron will not stop till I am in his hands… This is the only way… I'm sorry my youngling… I never knew it would lead to such destruction of your home… I always thought I would have been different…"**

I felt my insides bleed with agony, and sorrow. This couldn't be right!

'_But what about Prime? What did he mean "I will sacrifice myself"?'_

"**I am made of raw power youngling… His spark will fuse with me… but I will not make him stronger… I will kill him… and die along with him…"**

Sam yanked me away from the battle field as Prime stands facing Megatron for what could be the last battle between them…

"Hold on to the cube!" Sam orders as he drags me with him into a ditch that was torn up in the middle of the street from what could have been a bombing site…

I felt the dirty water start to absorb into my boots and socks, Sam's sneakers were caked in mud and ash. He pulled me under his arm when the ground shook and debris from above us rained down hitting our heads and possibly making new burses.

I watch as Megatron, literally, tosses Prime across the street like a rag doll calling him weak for fighting for us humans. I could feel the pain of this fight from the world around me; I crawled up trying to get a view of the fight. Sam stayed at my side, like me, he watched helplessly as Prime was tossed around, leaking energon and oil as he let Megatron hurt him. I almost shouted for him, but something deep inside me said to be silent.

I waited only a few seconds longer before racing out and standing the open to race to Prime. Sam followed as I ran right in between Megatron and Optimus…

I fell as Black Hawks fired at Megatron; he fell and nearly crushed me with his arms. I started to crawl backward as his face was so close to mine…

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He huffed as he dragged himself closer to me. The All Spark was in a panic, Sam was screaming at me to get to Optimus, and Optimus was ordering me to shove 'The Cube' into his chest…

"ALL SPARK! MINE!" Megatron keeps hissing.

That's when the All Spark said to me… Right before it died… **"If I die… so will the bot that puts me near their spark… But you my dear… Are the only thing holding me back… Let me go youngling… Let me go…"**

I shot to my feet and ran to Megatron and held the All Spark to his chest…

My fingers burned from the heat of the All Spark's raw power surging into Megatron's chest, my eyes watered as it vanishes and its love slowly dies in my heart, our connection slipping to nothing…

'_Good bye…' _I think as it vanishes and I fall in slow motion.

I watched as Megatron fell to his death… Sam raced to me and held me up.

"Ally! We won! Ally? Ally? Can you hear me? ALLY!" His voice faded as I closed my eyes…

I saw red and blue as my sight vanished… '_Mom… Dad… Cyborg… I think I'm coming to see you again…'_

* * *

**Okay, so I managed to pull this together! I'm depressing myself with the last few chapters, I even felt tears coming as I typed the ending. But just so you all know, this is not the last chapter. In fact, there is only one more to go! **

**I don't know if I should do a second story to follow this one, honestly I don't know exactly what to do after this one's over… I know I have others to finish, but I find myself in a total writer's block! **

**Anyway, I would love to get some feed back about my second to last chapter! If you see any mistakes I made, feel free to tell me! And if you think I should make a second story to go along with this tell me and I'll see what I can do! **

**And for now, I'm sorry that this chapter had ended in such a depressing way, and click the review button to tell me what you think!**

**P.S. I own nothing of this story but Ally, her parents, the now living baby phone Circuit, the trio of boys and the idea for the story!**


	15. We are here We are waiting

**In all honesty, i'm nervous on this chapter. **

**It's the last one, and I feel like I did put too much. **

**Tell me what you think after you read it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

We are here… And we are waiting…

_**Flashback**_

_Comm. Link._

* * *

On a clear field with green grass and little flowers, there laid two headstones… soon to be three…

5 teens and 5 bots stand in front of the little head stones, the bots looked confused but the mutual faces on the humans tipped them not to say anything that would upset them. Sam Witwicky looked at the headstones with a blank face, these two people he never knew but their daughter, that was HIS sister, he knew… Clara and Maxwell Harp…

"I hope she likes this… She really wanted me to meet you both… Just not like this… It took us a long time to find this place, but we managed." He said awkwardly as he looked at the stones. Of course they didn't say any thing back, but he felt like those words needed to be said.

"Ally wanted to be here… she really did…" Sam said.

"Sam…" Max said stopping him. He nodded awkwardly. "Right… Sorry."

Optimus Prime stood behind Sam as he looked down at the little stones. "Samuel, these are Clara and Maxwell Harp? Ally's creators?"

"Uh, yeah… They were…" He answered.

"They would be proud of you both, do not look like you did something wrong." He said to the teen that looked like a wreck.

He took a breath and nodded. "You're right… You're right…"

Bumblebee clicked and whistled at him telling him that Mikaela and his parents were coming. He re-straightened his tie and dusted his black dress pants.

Two cars pulled up, his father's car and Ironhide with a metal casket…

His parents stepped out, and so did a third person. While everyone was dressed in black, this person was in pure white, she looked up to the headstones.

Her eyes glowed at the sight as she slowly walked up to headstones due to her white heels. Bumblebee whistles as she makes her way up to them, this made the young woman giggle, but as she looks at the graves her slim smile fade to a blank and kept her simple speed of a walk.

Optimus bent down to one knee as the young woman stopped in front of him, "I do apologize for all that has happened… This must be very hard…"

She shook her head and patted his leg that was in front of her and stepped around to face the stones behind him.

Ironhide stood up with the metal casket in arm, held careful so it wouldn't fall or bend in his hold, Ratchet and Bumblebee stood next to Optimus.

Max, Pipe and Gen watched the young woman then shifted their gaze down.

She held a bundle of white roses, Ironhide laid the casket down on the ground next to Clara's grave and stepped back as the young woman laid out the roses on the casket then laid the last two roses on the graves.

"I've never thought I'd see the day that I'd actually be able to stand here…" She said looking up to Sam.

He looked down at her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know Al… But at least you know where they are now."

Ally lifted her head to the sky, her white sun hat covering her eyes from the bright sunlight. "Yeah…"

It was hard to believe Ally was alive after such strain on her spark, Optimus was lucky to save her by reforming a creator and creation bond.

He knew that's what was killing her, not the All Spark splintering around her and the intense heat from both All Spark and Megatron's spark combusting.

She looked up to the Prime and smiled. "How Jazz recovering?"

"He is doing well thanks to you… You sacrificed the last of the All Sparks reviving power to return a comrade… Thank you…"

"No problem… Dad…" She let him pet her head lovingly.

"Yo! Ally! Its time…" Pipe said as Ironhide finished the markings on a thick sheet of metal with cybertroian symbols that read, 'Loving brother, Strong soldier, Brave Protector.'

She nods and looked up to her new father-by-spark, "You didn't have to do this…"

"We wanted to… Because you trusted us as much as we did you."

She smiled and walked to the metal slab and sighed. "Oh Cyborg…" She whispers.

The metal casket held the remains of her brother-by-wire that Ratchet was able to put back together, there was no way to bring him back…

"Now what?" Ironhide asked as he stepped away from the metal slab that stood upright, and the freshly dug up hole in front of it…

"Gently put the casket in… Then cover it with the dirt…" She instructed as he started to do as told. She started to reflect about what happened back in Mission City that lead to this.

* * *

_**~*~Mission City after Megatron's fall~*~**_

_**"Ally!" Sam kept calling out, but the girl in his arms never stirred awake.**_

"_**RATCHET! SOMEBODY! PLEASE!" He screamed. Optimus quickly crawls up to the children, Ally's body was turning pale as snow, her breath fading, and her heart slowly fading as well. "Optimus! Please do something!" He begged and pleaded with the leader of the Autobots. **_

_**Optimus took the girl from the teen's hold. Her body threatened to break in his hold if he dared to move just one finger!**_

_**He scanned her gently and flinched to something he found. "Her creation bond to the All Spark has completely broken, she's still too young to live without a stabilized spark…"**_

_**As much as it hurt to say, the Prime knew it was true, she wasn't dying because of the fight with Megatron… She was dying because the All Spark is gone, and she's suffering the effect of the bond they had over the years of her life, the All Spark was balancing a developing spark with in Alicia Harp.**_

_**Sam was held back from the Prime by Mikaela as Optimus' eyes dimmed, he was searching for the small spark, it was very hard…**_

_**Her spark was tinier then a normal new born sparkling, he nearly lost the thin trace, but that's when a small cry caught his attention. Faint whimpering and pained cries lead him to the smallest spark he had ever seen. "Ally…" He said as his spark touched her fading energy. **_

_**She flinched away, this confused him. "Please… Let me die…" She whispered.**_

"_**You have lives among the living who want you home Ally, do you want them to suffer the way you have after losing someone you love dearly?"**_

_**She was silent, but he still felt her. She suddenly touched his spark with her own.**_

"_**No… I don't want them to suffer… No one should… Not like I had…" She pulled away from him, this frightened him. **_

_**He pulled back and looked around, Ally's chest suddenly lit up with a spark, Sam and Mikeala fell back in shock. **_

_**This little spark fluttered from it host body and weakly fluttered to the broken body of Jazz, the one who had distracted Megatron from finding them and died in doing so…**_

_**As the little light fluttered over him, metal screeched and pulled back together, bending the ripped pieces of his hips to his upper part, his body was becoming whole again…**_

"_**By the All Spark…" Ratchet said as he watched the power of this little spark, pull together the fallen bot. The spark suddenly grew brighter, the light was blinding but Ratchet saw what happened…**_

_**The spark was reviving the other… A harsh moan was heard from the fallen soldier; the old medic raced to his side and instantly started any repairs that needed to be done.**_

_**The little spark slowly fell back to its host and vanished back inside… But Ally's skin was still cold and her body unmoving…**_

_**Prime looked to her and slowly poked at her spark with his.**_

_** "Please… Don't give up… You still have much to do in this world… Reviving Jazz… Was just the start…" He pushes his way closer to her.**_

"_**I… Don't know… If… I can…"**_

"_**Just listen, young spark, lean on me. I can help you." He pulls her close. **_

_**She didn't refuse, but she leaned closer. "It all hurts…" She whispers to him as he forms the new bond.**_

"_**It will all end… don't worry… My little one…" He said fatherly way.**_

_**She opened her eyes to look at a blurry red and blue figure. "Optimus…" She whispered weakly. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to touch hers, "Easy youngling."**_

_**Sam raced to them and Optimus lets Ally down to be embraced by her bother. Mikeala had tears streaming down her cheeks as Sam and Ally were once again reunited. **_

_**A sudden chirp caught their attention, "Circuit!" Ally cried as the little phone bot crawled up to her neck and nuzzled her cheek.**_

_**"Y-Yo… What's happenin' doc?" A weak metallic voice strained.**_

"_**Jazz…" Ally stumbled over to him. He reached to her and stroked her cheek lightly. "Thanks ta ya… I'm alive… Thanks… Sis…"**_

"_**I couldn't let anyone suffer… We've lost too many in such a short time. I wanted something good to come of it." She said leaning on his hand. **_

"_**Why did he call her 'sis'?" Sam asked nervous. **_

"_**In order for her to pull Jazz back among the living a bond was to be formed… But it seems a sibling bond with keep her stable along with the adopted creator bond she and Prime have." Ratchet said without looking up from his work. **_

_**Sam twirled to the Prime, "Y-you mean?"**_

"_**I am Ally Spark's adopted creator; I only stabilize the spark within her. When she is of age, she will not need me to help her, but I am still her adopted care taker." He says.**_

_**The human teen didn't know what to say.**_

_**That's when something amazing happened… "Permission to speak sir…" A random voice said to Prime.**_

_**They all turned to the yellow mech without legs. "Permission granted old friend." The leader said to the younger bot.**_

"_**I wish to stay with the children…" He looked down to the kids in front of him. Ally's eyes widened, she raced to him and hugged his arm. **_

_**Bumblebee happily clicked at her and rubbed her head. **_

"_**If that is what they want." Prime smiled down at his new daughter's smile.**_

"_**There is no other answer dad." She said.**_

_**Sam nodded, "He's with us." He patted his friends arm.**_

_**The remains of the Decepticons were 'lost at sea' never to be seen again. All of mission city in ruins, and many humans and soldiers were sent for medical treatment. All records of what happened that day were shredded and burned. Never to be found. Videos were collected and either destroyed or locked away forever. NO TRACE was to be found, and never will…**_

_**The threat of an alien war was over… For now…**_

_**~*~End of Flashback~*~**_

* * *

Ally thought back to the symbols that were shining before the All Spark was destroyed. 'Soul', 'life', 'born' and 'return', her **_soul_** was pure enough to hold some power of the All Spark, she had the power to give**_ life_**, she used this power on a dead phone and a new spark was **_born_**, and she used the last of reviving power **_returned_** a spark of a fallen bot. It toke her a moment, but she finally got it.

The remaining power to return life was given to Jazz, but with time she would learn to give life to little sparks. Something Ratchet called 'Sparklings', she knew they were baby Cybertroians, but she was not wanting the explaination of where they come from...

She pushed her thoughts away and lifted Circuit to her neck. Circuit gave a purr as she rubbed against her new gardian's neck.

Ally looked to her adopted father, the Prime, as he stood tall over the hill. He was sending a silent message to the stars above calling out to any other Autobots hiding; she looked to the setting sun.

Max stood next to her, Gen was sitting at the base of the tree near the hill, and Pipe was talking to Ironhide (oh the danger there…) and lastly, Sam and Mikeala were pulling a make out scene on Bee's hood…

"So, that's that?" Max asked Ally. She only smiled pulling off the sun hat she wore, Circuit cooed as she leaned into Ally neck.

"For now at the most, we still have a lot to do."

"Hmm, sounds half bad, half good." He sighs.

Ally only hit his shoulder, "Such a stick in the mud."

"Just saying…" He chuckles.

They looked to the sky above in silence. Prime suddenly leaned down to Ally's side. "Ally, you must relay the last of our message."

"Okay…" She stepped on his shoulder and leaned into his Comm. Link.

* * *

_"Hello to all the Autobots in hiding. My name is Alicia Diana Harp, I am human. I am the last remaining part of the All Spark, but I can not revive your home… However, I do offer a haven. Earth, my home." _

She takes a small breath, _"To any Autobots hiding in the worlds around us, or in other galaxies, I just want to say you are welcome to earth as guests, under my protection. I swear, as the last bit of the All Sparks runs through me, you will be safe. I am Alicia Harp, but my friends that are yet to be, I wish for you to call me by my name the All Spark had given me… I am Ally Spark; I send this message hoping to meet you all… We are here… We are waiting…"_

* * *

**YAAAAA! The last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this, cause this is my first story that ever made to the end in a clean and organized fashion! I had a lot of people review with positive responses, and I wish to thank you all! I do plan on a second story to follow, but I want to know from all the reviews, should I? Or should I not?**

**All wonderful comments are welcomed! And I thank everyone how encouraged me on! You all know who you are! Thank you all! Good night!**

**Katie Gibbs, Out!**


End file.
